A Clef and Umi Love Story
by Yume-damo-shirinai
Summary: After 7 years in Cephiro, Umi finally returns... her child meets her father but he thinks that Umi has found another! UmiClef UPDATED 3604! Clef's gone off to New York all of a sudden, but why?
1. Chappie 1: The Present Time

A/N: I've decided to take a break on my other fic, Our Love will Overcome all odds. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the plot. (Arghhh!!! I'm just so stressed out lately so I don't think I'll be updating as fast. I have 3 projects to do and all 3 are due sometime this week.) Teachers seriously kill ya huh? (Sigh) (Audience: You only slacked off!! Author: no I didn't I just wanted to get at least 10 chappies out on my ficcy! (People theze dayz.) So before I bore you, let me warn all Ascot/Umi fans and Clef/Presea fans that this is an Umi/Clef pairing. If you don't like it, sorry! I'm a die-hard Umi/Clef fan and I won't read any fic of other pairings such as A/U or C/P. So anyway, here's the first chappie of my new fic. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth .. blah blah and all that other legal crap so don't sue!  
  
Chappie 1 (Um. I've haven't thought of a title.yet!)  
  
Umi sat on her porch, (she lives somewhere in Tokyo) watching her 2 ½ year old daughter play in the snow. She smilied looking at her jump around and run, her lavender hair flowing behind her, and her soft blue eyes. 'she so much like her father.' Umi thought.  
  
She felt tears come to her eyes. When was the last time she saw him? 2 ½ years ago.before Yuke was born... ' 7 years in Cephiro' she thought.'He was the Master Mage of Cephiro and she would only burden him with herself and a child. What about his carrer? I just want to feel his string arms wrapped around me, and his warmth.  
  
A small voice starteled her. "Mommy? Why are water in your eyes?" (Ah. baby talk. don't ya just love it?)  
  
Umi looked down and saw her daughter sitting in her lap. She hastiliy made up an lie." Oh it's nothing Yuke, I was just so happy to see you happy that's all."  
  
Her daughter looked directly at her as if she was serching in her eyes, her soul. Then slowly and hesitanly, she returne to playing in the winter wonderland.(A/N: Does it snow in Japan??) ' Clef, Hikaru, Fuu and everyone else. I wonder how're you doing?  
  
Aozora dake nara shiawase da nante  
  
Shinjite ita higa natsukashii yo ne  
  
Daichi ni hana saku inochi o miteru to  
  
Typhoon mo twister mo plus ni shiteru  
  
Fuyu o koeta tamashii wa taku mashiku naru  
  
Anata to sonna fuu ni ikite yukitai.  
  
~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Clef looked out the window staring at the clear blue skies and the ocean.(A/N: He's in the OAV form, I prefer that form more) The blue. it reminded him of Umi. why did she leave? Unaware of his constant sighing he continued to space out.  
  
Fuu & Hikaru looked into the room. Sending each other glances, they smiled sadly knowing that Clef really missed Umi. They entered the room, hoping to cheer him up. Clef turned as they camed in a gave a slight smile.  
  
"Do you girls need something?"  
  
They responded,"We just came to say hi. you looked so lonley"  
  
Clef gave a reassuring smile that fooled no one.  
  
" Me? Naw, I'm fine! Now go down to breakfest or lunch! Lantis and Ferio must be waiting." Blushing slightly they turned and went out. During their luch, they talked to their lovers about their plan and packed up. Both thinking,'Earth, here we come!!'  
  
Saying their goodbyes and going through the portal, and they disappeared.  
  
Lantis and Ferio held their children's hands. Ferio's son, Sutake asked, " Where did mommy go?" he asked. Ferio smiled softly and said, "To see an old friend." 'Stay safe. Fuu and Hikaru.'  
  
A/N: Aw! Sniff. I still need to find a name for Lantis' daughter. humm. Any ideas? R&R!  
  
A/N: The song uses thins this chapiie is from the Fushigi Yuugi soundtrack. The song is called Thanks is becoming deeper and I'll provide translations here (I didn't translate them! I got them from a very good site! ( I'll give the exact address) www.suzaku.onewingedangel.com/firewings/songs/lyrics/song54.html Thank you so much Sharla-chan! Tune in next time!(I feel too lazy to do a preview so y'all just gotta wait! ^_^ aren't I mean?  
  
Urk!! I almost forgot the translations!!  
  
If it was just blue skies we'd be happy  
  
That mistaken belief was dear I guess  
  
Flowers bloom on earth I watch their life  
  
Even a typhoon or twister can be a plus  
  
The spirit overcoming winter becomes sturdy  
  
I want to live with you in that sort of way. 


	2. Chappie 2: Return to Cephiro

A/N: Hi! Man.. I'm soo excited!! We just had an Anime Art Contest at my school and I entered and they're showing the results tomorrow!! (Hehe I can't wait to see my friend's pic. Hahahahhaa.. (Laughs evilly for a while..) Anyway I gonna still take a break from my other Rayearth fic until I finish this one. Like I said, this is mainly Clef/Umi so if ya don't like them, don't read this story!!(cough cough) Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth and all that other legal crap. it belongs to CLAMP. ^_^  
  
Chappie 2 (I got a name!) Return to Cephiro.  
  
Umi blinked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Hikaru? Fuu?" she ran to them thinking it was all too good of a dream.  
  
She felt the face and felt something solid. She sobbed.  
  
"You're real! Oh my god. I missed you guys."  
  
Hikaru smiled. "What did you expect? Two long dead ghosts?" She gathered all of them into a giant hug until she started to choke them.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, she grinned. "Sorry!"  
  
"Mommy? Who are they?" Hikaru and Fuu looked as if their eyes were going to pop out.  
  
" Yuke, these are mommy's friends Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji."  
  
She bowed politely then said, "Please ta meet you, er. Shido-san and Houji-san?"  
  
Fuu and Hikaru blinked. They looked at each other, still not believing what they were seeing. They asked anxiously, "Who's her father?"  
  
Umi blushed then looked away."Clef." she said softly.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu jumped around holding each other's hands. "Our daughters and sons will be so happy!! And so will Clef!"  
  
Umi looked away."Don't tell Clef."  
  
"Why?" Hikaru and Fuu looked slightly surprised.  
  
"I will tell him myself. So I want to know about all I've missed in Cephiro!" They all giggled and began to tell of everything they had missed.  
  
Fuu started. "Well, about a week after you left. Me and Ferio got married and then maybe about 1/2 year after, we had Sutake. The about two years ago in Cephiro we had Suji."  
  
"So you have a 6 year old son and a 2 year old daughter?"Umi asked her heart happy for her friend.  
  
"Yep." Fuu said blushing a little.  
  
"So what about you Hikaru?"Umi asked.  
  
"Well, we had a double wedding with Fuu and Ferio, then we had a boy, Yuhi that's the same age as Sutake and a girl, Yui ½ a year older than Yuke, I think. Well how old is Yuke? She 's cute!"  
  
Umi thought. "Well if she hadn't lived on Earth and instead Cephiro, she would be about 7 years old." About the same age as Sutake."  
  
"Oh but when was she born?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"About 8 months after I came back to Earth. I lived with my parents for about 1 month then moved out to here. But even though the scenery is pretty here, I still prefer Cehiro. Yuke was conceived in Cephiro and looks a lot like Clef. She's lucky."  
  
"Which reminds us, we came to take you back to Cephiro!!"  
  
"But. what about Yuke? And my job and everything?"  
  
"We'll bring her along too! And you can call and tell your boss that you're taking a.um. very long vacation! And your parents can take care of your house." they said excitedly.  
  
Knowing she had no other thing to argue with left, she finally agreed. She gathered many of her possessions and Yuke's and packed them up. Taking the sleepy Yuke in her hands she held her close as her friends waited and soon became engulfed in a bright light.  
  
Clef jumped up from his seat. He could have sworn that he felt Umi's presence. Hurrying down the main hall, he arrived just in time to see them land. With Lantis and Ferio greeting their mates he turned to Umi. He saw her carrying a child. His heart felt disappointed but he showed nothing but happiness at seeing her again. But there was something on his mind.the little girl Umi was carrying. she looked familiar. it was like he was looking into a mirror at himself as a small child, except for the fact that it was a girl. 'Maybe.' dismissing that thought he went to greet Umi and the other knights.  
  
Umi saw the slight look of disappointment on Clef's face but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Clef hugged tightly then asked to see her daughter, no their daughter. The only thing was the fact that almost gave away her surprise. Yuke had snuggled against Clef in her sleep and muttered, "Daddy."  
  
A/N: Ah.. Don't ya just love cliffhangers? (Actually to be more precise, a semi-cliffhanger. Oh well, I have little twist for the newly reunited couple! (I am soo evil.) (Laughs like a maniac for several minutes. Audience: Ahem.GET ON WITH IT!!! (Goes SD, jeez! No need to yell in my ear! I'm still extremely injured form basketball! Audience: Yeah right all you did was get hit on the face, hit on the neck twice, and fell down.WACK!! A/n: FINALLY! Peace and quiet.) Yawn. (Well I 'm really not that sleepy. just a little sore from being slapped on the face in basketball. (The lousy players the just DON"T seem to see what their arms hit, they just go on and play the game and hit you again! Sniff (holds face) wahh!) Oh well, again no preview of the next chappie, but it'll be mainly about Yuke. Tune in next time! Ja ne!  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai  
  
P.S. Maybe I'll be nice and give you a brief preview!  
  
Yuke stirred. She felt so warm.Without knowing it she said father in her sleep. Then remembered no more.  
  
The next morning, Umi was surprised to see and 7-year-old Yuke waking up. "Mommy? Why do I feel taller?" she said looking at herself. Her nightgown was 1 foot too short and a bit too tight. Sutake walked into the room, and saw a pretty girl. Staring at each other, she locked eyes for several minutes.  
  
Umi sighed. 'To be young and in love.' she thought. 


	3. Chappie 3:Misunderstandings

A/N: On Friday they're announcing the winners! Scary!! (Wait. my computer teacher is scary too! He thinks too much about computers and Harry Potter. Freaky!! And it's almost Halloween! And we're having a Fashion show!(my friend's in it too! Wait till I see it.)hahaha.(laughs on for like another hour0 and it's on the bulletin! In front of the whole school too! (My CORE teacher is a little er. the type that likes things to go on publicly.)He's scary!!! Now he wants us to write a story and the book the some shape as the story.. (Sigh) Humm. should I make it a double romance? (A/N: the fanfic!) Hum. you'll see. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chappie 3:Mistunderstandings.  
  
Yuke stirred.. She was so warm. Without knowing it, she said daddy in her sleep (A/N: I know I changed it but daddy sounds better!) Then remembered no more.  
  
The next morning, Umi was surprised to see a 7-year-old Yuck waking up.  
  
"Mommy? Why do I feel taller?"She said looking at herself. Her nightgown was 1 foot too short and a bit too tight. (A/N: I'm gonna add a bit more detail.) Looking again at her form, she took off her nightgown and looked around for some clothes. She went throught a bag muttering" No. Too small. No way.. Small." And then Sutake walked into the room. Looking at the underdressed Yuke he blushed and said,"If you need some clothes, you can borrow some of my old ones. You're about the same height as me."  
  
Nodding her thanks she took a towel to cover herself and went to get the clothes.  
  
Umi noticed the slight blush on both of the children's cheeks. 'Ah.too be young and in love.' she thought. She put on some casual clothes and went down for breakfast.  
  
Walking in she found everyone eating already. Except. she noticed Clef avoiding her gaze and when he did look at her, it was rather cold. After breakfast, when everyone else had gone, he pulled her aside.  
  
"Umi, I think we need to talk."Clef said.  
  
"Ok." Walking to the garden, he stopped at the fountain. He started to talk.  
  
" The child.who's her father?" he demanded coldly.  
  
"." Umi said nothing, not wanting to spoil her surprise. Clef mistaking it as something she didn't want to tell him. He turned away and said coldly, " I understand that you found someone else. I never knew you would replace me that quickly and was so eager to find someone else. I thought you were better than that. I just wanted to see you again, but look what I get! You come back with someone else's child! I never thought you were that cold; you could have at least told me to my face. Good day Umi." Umi stiffened, just taking in what happened.'No. she thought. he doesn't know. and it's all my fault. he thinks I betrayed him.' wiping away a tear she ran off the garden. 'Now he hates me..'  
  
Yuke watched the whole thing. Her mind was racing; it was like a 2 and 1/2-year-old in a 7-year-old body. But she had figured out one thing. That man. was familiar. Running off she went to find him.  
  
Umi thought' Now he probably hates me. he thinks I was with someone else.' then she sat up. Wiping away tears, she said to herself," Fine, so be it. If you want to play a game, I'll play along." She walked out a small steam of tears still left shining in the air.  
  
Yuke raced up into the castle. In her haste, she bumped into Fuu and fell. "Owie." Then she said (A/N: She doesn't know where Clef stays!) " Do you know where that purple-hair man is?"  
  
Chuckling slightly, Fuu helped her up and led her there and left her at the door. Knocking softly, she heard a voice say," Come in."  
  
Clef could barely hide his shock; he was looking into a mirror! The purple hair and the blue eyes. They held a childish innocence and yet held wisdom. 'She will be a good student' he thought. Looking at her again, he regained some dignity and said," Do you need something?"  
  
" Can you teach me that bright, shiny stuff you do?" Yuke asked,  
  
Surpressing a smile, "Well, humm. how about you try any magic that you know against me first?" 'Surely Umi must have taught her something!' he thought.  
  
Yuke looked slightly crestfallen but got up and took something out from her tiny bag/purse. And pulled out a sword that was a little too big for her but it looked as f it belonged with her.  
  
" Well, I don't know any magic or martial arts but er.mister? I think I can use a sword!" she got up and into a slightly messed up fighting stance.  
  
Clef decided to take her as a student." Well, first of all, my name's not Mister, it's Guru Clef, but just call me Clef. And second your stance is slightly off." Grinning slightly, he went over and moved her arms and legs until he found them perfect. "Now we duel."  
  
Charging in, they fought, of course with Clef having the advantage of experience and speed, he found her ferocity and her natural skill intriguing. 'Just like her mother. but who's her father?' he thought.  
  
Stopping her when he saw her getting more and more sloppy he asked," Who taught you?"  
  
"No one. It's just I dunno?" she said surprised that she had even lasted.  
  
" Who's your father?" Clef asked slightly curious.  
  
Yuke got on a chair and got a blank and distant look in her eyes. The look was familiar. shrugging away any likely answers he got on a chair next to the little girl.  
  
Yuke sighed." I really don't know. Mommy never told me and when I asked, she always changed the subject with me or said Somewhere." Yuke could feel tears on her new bruises from their fight, sobbing quietly she fell asleep on Clef's lap.  
  
Umi peeked into the room. She saw Yuke and Clef talking. 'Father and daughter bonding time..' she thought and was about to join them. But she remembered what happened in the garden and walked away. She wanted to spend some time alone.  
  
Walking into the palace garden, she marveled at its beauty. Then sitting herself on the fountain she remembered what had happened here. 7 years ago in Cephiro.  
  
:: Flashback::  
  
Umi sat on the fountain crying. Clef had been avoiding her. Was it because he hated her or liked someone else? She continued crying until she saw someone approaching her. 'Oh no. the last person she wanted to see right now.'  
  
He sat down next to her and asked," What's wrong Umi?"He asked concerned.  
  
Umi looked at him. " Iloveyou." she blurted out. Seeing his silence she turned away and was about to leave when some caught her arms and held her back. His breath was tickling her neck.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Umi?" Umi blushed and tried to walk away again but he held her tight.  
  
" Aishiteru Umi. And kissed her.  
  
:: End Flashback::  
  
Umi smiled slightly noticing a tear rundown her face but paid no attention to It.'Clef.' She shook it away." I'm not backing down now, and you'll see how much it hurt not to be together."  
  
A/N: Whew! Long chappie! Er. don't really have anything to say and I'm felling too lazy to write a preview.. (Sigh) Oh well you just have to tune in next time and read the next chappie!  
  
-- Yume-damo-shirinai (translated: It might be a dream (but the damo is supposed to be kamo! I messed up!)^_^ 


	4. Chappie 4:Avoid and Avoid

A/N: Whew! That was a long chappie! Next time I probably shouldn't stay up so late! I fell asleep in Math and I had to be hit to wake up. (And I'm in the first row! That was so embarrassing!) Fashion show tomorrow and Anime art contest finals! (I finally saw my friend's pictures!) Well, two were original Anime (As my friend called their pictures 3 hookers and a girl) and the last one was a watercolor Card Captor Sakura picture!! It was sooo good! And so 8th graders who drew Yu-gi-oh and Final Fantasy IX. Wahh!! I'm so jealous! They're good! Anyway I probably have 3 pages worth in ranting and better stop. On with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, CLAMP does so don't sue me! All I own is a Trunks doll and a Rayearth video! (Sniff) I'm broke. I just spent the last of my allowance on a Fushigi Yugi CD and it was the one with Miaka and Tamahome one on the cover and it was too lovey-dovey!  
  
Chappie 4: Avoid and Avoid.  
  
Thought a part of him was telling him that he was the child's father, he refused to listen to it and began avoiding Umi. He spent most of his time with his daughter (Unknown to him) and locked in his room. Umi did the same. One day, after they had left the breakfast table, the others began to talk about it.  
  
Hikaru muttered," It's been at least 4 weeks now and they're STILL not talking to each other or even looking at each other. And when they're forced to talk, they speak rather coldly. Arghh!! What happened in the garden? Did I do something bad to her?"  
  
Fuu watched Hiakru break down in front of everyone and run down to her room (She shares it with Lantis) Leaving several teardrops glistening on the table.  
  
Fuu looked at the tear wondering like Hikaru.'Was it because I was spending too much time with Ferio and leaving her alone? I can't believe I've been such a horrible friend! Never visiting her at Earth and always thinking of myself'She thought feeling a tear run down her cheek. Ferio hugged her tightly and whispered, "It's not your fault. Something.something must have happened that night in the garden."  
  
Hikaru looked at a picture album and sobbed softly to herself. At all the times when they were still happy and she wasn't such a lousy friend. Lantis came in. sitting next to her and kissed her neck. " You know, it's not your fault. Something just happened."  
  
Hikaru looked away. "How can you say it's not my fault! I was such a lousy friend! Until she and Clef make up, I'll never forgive myself." She collapsed on the pillow and fell asleep, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
Lantis thought' I hope you have a VERY good reason for not talking or I'll personally come and beat you up.'  
  
Clef looked out the window again spacing out. 'How long has it been? 4 weeks now. I wonder why? You should have at least sent Fuu and Hikaru back to tell me.' The lonely ache in his heart had only become worst after the fight. The only times his spirit seemed to lift was when Yuke was around with Sutake and the others. Something he said was wrong. she was hiding something (A/N: He's referring to Umi) ' I guess she just doesn't trust me enough huh?'He laughed bitterly.'I feel so used.'  
  
Umi thought, looking at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back; she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked extremely thin and a bit sickly.' I'm so thin now from guilt and loneliness. I don't know how much more I can take of this. Maybe I should just tell him. Sure those words were cold, but it was just an overreaction huh? I hope so.' Taking a bite out of a piece of an apple, she decided, 'I'll tell him 2 days from now. at Hikaru and Fuu's anniversary. ' Then only thing was she didn't notice. there was a hole in the apple. and there was a crack splitting it in half. Her rose in the vase had one petal left. and it fell.  
  
Ferio walked to Umi's room. She just came out and bumped into him. "Ow!" she jumped not knowing who it was. Ferio came out and spoke. "Umi I need to talk to you."  
  
Walking back into her room. He warded it and said," Umi, what is up with you and Clef? Lantis looks ready to kill you and Hikaru and Fuu think they've done something wrong and that they are horrible friends! They're dying of guilt Umi! What's wrong!!? I don't want to offend you but you're being selfish! Don't you even care about your friends? Also, I'm ready to jump out of my seat and strangle you two! What is wrong?!"  
  
Umi got an faraway look in her eye." I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys. I just didn't want everyone worrying about my troubles and me. It would be asking too much of them to bear my burden."  
  
Ferio's enraged expression softened slightly, " We are not asking you to make our choices for us Umi. We're your friends! We want to help! From our own free will! Isn't that what friends are for? To help each other carry their burdens? To worry about one another? To give each other comfort and help? Please just tell me what is wrong? I don't want to be going to the Anniversary party with a ghost! "  
  
Umi wiped away a tear." Promise me you won't tell Clef?" Ferio nodded and she continued," You all know that he wanted to talk to me right? Well, we went down to the garden and he asked me who was the father of Yuke. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to give away the surprise but he mistaken it as me not wanting to tell him that I found someone else and he said some.things. that hurt. And we've been avoiding each other since. I've been losing sleep, and appetite and I just don't know what to do!" The wall around her heart crumbled and she cried out all the pain she was trying so hard to hide.  
  
" I didn't want anyone to worry or fuss so I just kept everything in!" she started to cry again.  
  
Feiro looked with pity." Clef's the father right? Umi, you should know better than to keep everything in and everyone out. We care that's why we want to help. Clef's temper gets him in trouble at times. You really should tell him the truth. Guilt, betrayal and anger are clouding his judgement." He winced when Umi gave him a very tight bear hug.  
  
"Thanks so much!" She said half sobbing an laughing, (A/N: O_o what a racket!) Ferio only said as he pried her off him and walked out of the room. " I only speak for those who care about you and don't want to see you hurt. Good Luck."  
  
Umi nodded and went down for dinner, her stomach rumbling. She looked out the window and saw the moon was already up. A full moon huh? It's so pretty.' She thought.' My appetite is back!'  
  
Clef sighed, for once feeling like his true age 752 years. He had switched to an older form now but felt like an immature child or an old man. 'Umi he thought. 'You know you can trust me. Why?' He sighed. ' I might or might not. forgiveness is too hard to give too freely.'  
  
Ferio had walked around in the palace garden leaving Fuu and Hikaru to have some time alone. The garden,he smirked slightly. Their first time was here. So many happy and yet sad memories here. He sat on the fountain. All of us wish you good luck, Umi. Will it be enough?  
  
Lantis had talked with Ferio earlier about what Umi had told him. He'd admit he felt pity and that this was one of the strangest relationships he'd ever seen. At least they have a good reason. But they don't realize it do they? They're both so alike. Temper attitude and many other things. I just hope they get their minds straightened out so I won't have to strangle them for hurting Hikaru.' Grinning slightly at the idea he put an arm around Hikaru's waist and held her close. We'll see the results.  
  
Clef straightened up. Rubbing his stomach slightly he went to the dinning hall, but what would surprise him the most was the things he would hear.  
  
Lantis talking to Ferio, Fun, and Hikaru was worried. Would Umi really tell Clef the truth? Talking a bit too loud, the group failed to notice the very subject of their conversation pass by.  
  
Clef heard what they had said. The truth about everything. Putting on a mask of wariness, he stepped down the stairs and headed towards the dinning hall. A spark of a feeling growing.betrayal.  
  
A/N: What is the truth? (Oh well I think you guys already know.) Sorry for the chappie being so short and thanks to Kiyoshi-chan for her suggestion. I'll really try to make the chappie long! Also I do admit, I was rushing on the first chappies. It was night and I admit, I was tired! Anyway thanks anyway! Don't worry! I accept flames, but note this: If you aren't writing any better than the person you are flaming, I don't suggest you flame. All you're doing is (A/N: This is not for Kiyoshi-chan! I really appreciate her comment!) Putting yourself down by criticizing others that are better than you criticize. If you don't like someone's story you could help by making good suggestions or constructive criticism. (A/N: OMG!!! I'm beginning to sound like my Math teacher! Ekk!) Anyway, sorry about the stupid lecture. Again I'm feeling too lazy (or hungry) to write a preview.(sigh) Sorry! Tune in next time! Yume-Damo (A/N: supposed to be kamo!)-Shirinai.  
  
P.S. I hope I didn't make y'all fall asleep! Gomen! 


	5. Chappie 5:Cold Ignorance

A/N: OooOOooo. NOW's when the story finally gets interesting (A/N: I'm flaming myself but o well?) (Audience: (snorts) cough cough. Gets and angry mark on her forehead and a large hammer appears out of nowhere. DONK! Yume- Damo-Shirinai: Ahem excuse the interruption (drags the Audience to a large pile of trash and dumps them there.) Much better! Now where was I? (Blabs and thinks for several more hours.Anyway, I've noticed soo little Umi and Clef fics on Fanfiction.Net (err I went throughout all 31 pages of Rayearth fanfction! I now have bugs under my eyes . (groan) Anyway, (A/N: I use that word too much) I won't be that mean to Clef and Umi but they'll be hostile for a while. And Clef's a little COLD here..  
  
Chappie 5: Cold Ignorance  
  
Clef had walked down and overheard their conversation.  
  
"So Umi's daughter is also Clef's? But why didn't she tell him?" he heard someone say. Most likely Hikaru.  
  
He didn't want to hear any more. He would find the truth out from Umi later. For now he would get something to fill his empty stomach.  
  
Umi was surprised when she saw Clef enter the dining hall and actually looked at her. But she wished that he hadn't. The look he had; it was a cold, and it was like looking into a dark, empty void. Bare and deserted. Even worse was the tone of his voice when he said," At midnight, in the garden. I think we need to talk." The air around her froze and the world came crashing around her. Stuttering, she agreed.  
  
Midnight came and the world around her never looked so unwelcoming. The wind was chilly, and the ground unusually hard. Making her down and hugging her jacket around her tighter, she found Clef down by a giant willow tree.  
  
Clef said dryly," First Umi, I need you to explain some stuff left untold. Such as WHY did I hear Ferio say that the child is mine? Tell me Umi, is it a hallucination or is it just my hearing?"  
  
"." Umi said nothing for a few seconds then saw, "The child is yours. It's true what Ferio said."  
  
"Well, Umi why didn't you tell me? Don't want to share anymore?" he said more dryly than before.  
  
"No! It was because I didn't want to burden you!"  
  
" So you kept me from my daughter 7 years and I didn't know of her existence! And you call that love!"  
  
"No that's not true! I really do love you!"Umi said nearly close to sobbing.  
  
Clef turned back and began walking away. "You call that love? I would have gladly welcomed her and taken you in. It isn't a burden."  
  
"Then what can I do? I don't want to tell her the truth! It might be too much for her!"  
  
He turned and looked at her. Umi could see the fresh pain and anger in his eyes. "I won't tell her. Not to spare you. But so she can be happy, not knowing a father or what one is. Happy enough to have only one parent. And you can help by staying the hell out of my life."  
  
Umi sank to the ground on her knees. Part of Clef told him to turn back and say it was all okay and take away the harsh words. And part of him said to keep going.  
  
"Umi. You should have just told me. " He whispered. Going back a little, Clef said, "One thing, if you go back to Earth, I want her to visit at least 2 times a month." Turning back he disappeared into the night.  
  
Umi could feel her heart breaking, stamped on, and handed back to her. Letting tears run down her face freely, she sat on a high branch scanning the dark sky for a ray of hope that would tell her he never said all of that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still love you  
  
  
  
Arashi no ato aoi sora ga kanarazu hirogaru  
  
Broken heart  
  
Dakara ima wa kono kanashimi ni tachi mukatte yuku  
  
Onaji hito o suki ni naru nante setsuna sugiru umei - - - - - - - - - - - - - --------------- - - ------------------------------  
  
Umi looked up at the sky and heard a rumble. and saw a flash. 'Just on time.' she though. Still crying, she felt the first rain drop on her face, running down her tear streaked cheek washing away her tears. I can go and cry in the rain' she thought. Feeling wariness overcome her, she pulled her jacket tighter, and put on the hood. Tears still flowing even after she fell asleep, she smiled sadly in her sleep.  
  
Clef mentally berated himself. Turning his head he felt a storm coming. ' But it wouldn't hurt to stay outside and watch the storm right? After all I've got nothing to lose.'' Tightening his hold on his staff (A/N: He carries it everywhere! Right? Right?) he shouted, "Creature, I summon thee!" A large Eagle arrived a few seconds later and her flew down to a hill.  
  
He landed and nodded thanks. Sitting down on the already wet grass he watching the rain fall and sprinkle the grass, at the same time wondering what he had just done. - - - ------------- - - ------------------------------------- - ------------  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna do a whole song here. I'll mention the songs at the end of the chapter. I'm listening to this song as I type! It's soo sad.) ---------- - - - - - - ----------------------------- - - - ----------------  
  
Tenkyuu ni hoshi wa matataki daichi ni wa hana go saku  
  
Soshite ima boku no uchuu de kimi e no ai ga hikaru  
  
Tomara nai tomera renai  
  
Itoshisa wa iki o suru you ni kakegae nakute. ------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------- Clef felt fresh tears run down his face and the feeling of regret fell on him. ------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Kimi no tame boku ga aru nara umarete kite yokatta  
  
Unmai to tatakai nagara setsunasa to ikite yuku  
  
Tooku temo dare to itemo  
  
Negau no wa tatta 1 tsu dake kimi no shiawase ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Umi woke up feeling the cold, yet comforting rain on her face. "I'm sorry Clef."  
  
Aoi sora no mukou mimamoru hoshi ga aru  
  
Kmi e to kagayaki omoi wa eien  
  
Dai no ji de ten o aoi de sukoshi nemutta you da  
  
Tokimeki ga hayagane o uchi 1 ri nigawarai suru  
  
Tomara nai tomera renai  
  
Koishisa de kimi o daki shimeu yume o miteita ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Clef watched the moon and all the things it reminded him of. It was so sad and regretful.  
  
* Sora ni wa hoshi tachi daichi ni wa hana go saiteiru Soshite boku no uchuu ni kimi ga ite..... (*Repeat) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Umi sighed. It was around 4 AM now. Walking back to the palace. She shed a few more tears.  
  
Clef got up dusted his robes (A/N: They were all muddy. You know he was sitting out in the rain!) Snapping his fingers, he collapsed on his bed too tired to change. Maybe.  
  
A/N: I know I was a little too mean but I needed to do that! Sorry! Anyway, I don't want to make this chapter too long and again, thanks to Sharla-chan from onewingedangel.com for translations (A/N: I got the translations for her site. I'm no that good at Japanese!) The first song was Still from Fushigi Yugi CD (Miaka's song) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Still love you  
  
After the storm the blue sky will certainly spread  
  
Broken heart  
  
But now all this sadness I will go to face  
  
To be in love with the same person is too painful a fate  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- Second song was Hotohori's Also from a Fushigi Yugi CD (A/N: I just can seem to stop listening to them!) It's Boku no Uchuu Ni Kimi Ga Iru(In My Universe There Is You) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- In heaven the stars sparkle in earth the flowers bloom  
  
And now in my universe my love for you shines  
  
It won't stop it won't be stopped  
  
Caring is just like breathing without substitute.  
  
If I'm here for your sake I'm glad I was born  
  
During fate and battles I live with pain  
  
Even distantly whoever you're with  
  
I just have 1 wish your happiness.  
  
  
  
Beyond the blue sky there are stars watching over  
  
My glittering feelings for you eternally  
  
With my arms open to the blue heavens like I'm a little sleepy  
  
My blazing heartbeat pounds swiftly giving 1 bitter smile  
  
It won't stop it won't be stopped  
  
Tenderly I embraced you in the dream I had.  
  
* In the sky all the stars in earth the flowers are blooming  
  
And in my universe there is you...(*Repeat)  
  
A/N: Long!!!!! (Sniff) and so sad. I'll be nicer! Tune in next time! Ja ne!  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai 


	6. Chappie 6: Disappearances

A/N: I'm soory! I'm sorry! (Dodges tomatoes and bullets, hammers and giant watermelons.) I forgot to put a warning of angst in that chappie! I know I was a too mean to Umi but that's how the story is and I'll try to get them together fast! (If you want me to) I'm sorry! Okay so this chapter will be a little lighter but there is still angst! Weird. I'm becoming obsessed with Inu-Yasha again. (Sigh) Anyway, if anyone knows any good Inu- Yasha fics please IM me. (Don't e-mail me the e-mail address on the bio it got deleted) (Audience: (snorts) Cuz you're obsessed with almost ANY type of Anime! And you lost all of your friend's sns! (52 in total! Wahh!) Author: Shuddap.) I got a new one now it's just my dad's sn with @aol.com. Anyway back to the story!  
  
Story thus far...(A/N: No it sounds like a Fushigi Yugi manga! You know in the beginning?)  
  
So far, Umi has gone back to Cephiro with Fuu and Hikaru and her daughter. Upon arriving, She and Clef talk but it doesn't go all that well and Yuke (supposed to be Yuki) starts lessons with Clef. Who is unknowingly her father. Ferio confronts Umi and gets the truth from her and he tells everyone about it. And Clef heard snatches of their conversation and went to talk to Umi. The talk ends up with Clef leaving and the unlucky couple sitting alone in the rain with deep regrets.  
  
Chappie 6:Disapperances  
  
Umi began to pack her stuff. There was no point in staying right? She would leave tomorrow As for Yuke. she would stay in Cephiro. For a while.  
  
Yuke walked up the seemingly never-ending stairs for her lesson in magic and history (and other stuff (crap) Knocking then opening the door she walked in. Her teacher looked tried and was still sleeping. Giggling to herself, she ran into a bathroom and got a pail of ice COLD water. Dumping all of its contents on a poor mage. Clef sprang up from his bed.  
  
"Where's the turkey?" he muttered dumbly. Then snapping awake and seeing a Yuke rolling on the floor in laughter, he tried to regain some lost dignity. DONK! A teary-eyed Yuke sprang up from the floor. Clef coughed.  
  
"Are we going to begin or not?"Clef said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Okay! What are we doing today?"Yuke asked questioningly.  
  
"Swordsmanship or swordswomanship."Clef said. Muttering something, a sword appeared from out of nowhere. "Now go get Sutake or Yuhi. I'm too tired to fight today."  
  
Fading from sight, (one of the tricks he taught her.) She smiled and said. "Gotcha old man!" (A/N: notice anything? Yet?)  
  
" Old man." Clef grumbled. Trying to forget about yesterday he put his staff down to meditate. I will forget about Umi today. he thought. Try as he might, thoughts about her were never far from his mind. He sighed, an air of regret around him again.  
  
Yuke burst in. (A/N: From this point on in the story, I'm going to change her name to Yuki.) She panted and dragged someone in. Sutake stumbled in still holding on tightly to a chair. Everyone around swetdropped. Laughing nervously, he let go of the chair. He got up and dusted himself. Then someone's stomach grumbled. Clef laughed and said, "You two practice fight with swords. I'll be back when I got something to eat." Snapping his fingers, he disappeared.  
  
The two apprentices bowed and began to fence. Parrying and attacking they slowly began to wear out.  
  
Clef appeared in the dining hall. When Presea asked, " What happened to your robes?" And everyone else stared too.  
  
Clef looked at himself from top to bottom and chuckled nervously and snapped his fingers. New robes appeared on him at once. Dusting himself, He heaped his plate full of food and began to much down like a starved animal. (A/N: More like a Saiyan) Oblivious to everyone's stares until Lantis coughed a bit too loudly. Clef snapped up. "What?"  
  
"Why are you so hungry?" Fuu piped up.  
  
" Humm? Oh my appetite? I didn't eat anything for lunch and dinner yesterday so now I'm starved!" Munching down another 4 plates, he got up and snapped his fingers. Then he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Oh good! He's happy again!" Fuu said brightly.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis shook their heads. "No. it's a mask. Didn't you see that Umi wasn't here? He's hiding emotions behind the mask. Painful ones. Something has happened."  
  
Glancing down in the direction where Umi's room was Fuu and Ferio sighed sadly.  
  
Clef materialized into his study where Yuki and Sutake sat on kneeled on the floor both panting hard. Their shirts were ripped and disheveled and their arms bloody. Clef looked at his messy study and sighed, He would have a long task ahead of him.  
  
Grumbling, he said" What did you two do? I didn't ask you to beat the living daylights out of each other! I merely asked you to practice while I went down to eat."  
  
Sutake grinned slightly ignoring his swollen cheek." Well, it took you 3 hours to get back up and we were getting bored. So we tried to make it more of a real fight."  
  
Clef shook his head muttering," My poor study." At least it would get his mind off Umi. Sighing, he got up and said got wash yourselves. I get some clothes for you. Saying something, several clean clothes appeared. Then he turned to his messy study and began to move everything back into place.  
  
After another 2 hours of fighting with sword. Clef carried up a worn out Yuki and Sutake back to their rooms. Dropping them in their beds and summoning their pajamas he left the room, but not before something caught his eyes. A little piece of paper.  
  
It was on Umi's desktop and he just noticed that the room was completely bare with the exception of Yuki's things. He took the tiny paper in his hands and opened it. He gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Clef,  
  
By the time you're reading this, I will be probably gone. I'm leaving Yuki in your care for now while I go sort my head. Anyway, I don't care if you're mad at me still; Aishiteru Clef. Take care of Yuki for me. I'm sorry about not telling her about you earlier. I owe you an explanation though it will not be face to face.  
  
Since you were the master Mage and all, I didn't want to burden you with a child so I went back to Earth. After all, what would a 17-year-old do alone with a child to raise? So I went back and borrowed some money from my parents. I got a job and moved into the countryside. Life was okay, but I still missed you. Then Fuu and Hiakru came and you know the rest. I don't know how long I will be gone but I'll always love you and no one else. Aishiteru again Clef. Sayonara until we meet again...  
  
With love from, Umi  
  
P.S. Enclosed is an envelope with letters for everyone else. Please give it to them. ----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Clef blinked back tears with the full force of his words coming back at him. Now he knew the pain and the sadness. Snapping his hands and going to his bedroom. He laid the envelope down on his pillow and went to his study.  
  
The whole time, his heart broke, shattered and pulverized. Organizing his belongings, something fell out for a book. A flower. A rose. left as a bookmark in a book. A little tag on it read. To the one I love. Clef looked at the book. It was the legend of the magic knights, going back to his bedroom; she flung himself on the bed (after changing of course) and read the letter again.  
  
Tears fell as deep wonder reopened with waves of pain worse than the first. Now her really did feel her regret and her pain and everything they had lost. Then he did something that no one might anticipate. He cried letting go of every bundled up regret, anger, pain, sadness and loneliness over the years. Everything poured out, the walls around his heart crumbled leaving a little boy inside of him, unsure of what to do. He fell onto his pillow. Tomorrow will tell.'Umi, I'm sorry I hurt you.'  
  
Umi looked at the ever- swirling colors. 'No turning back..' She jumped through the portal. "I need to find myself.."She whispered. She landed back on Earth. and immediately went into her car (she put it out in on the parking lot rite??) and drove home.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I know, it wasn't that long but my dad's getting mad at me for God knows what and I need to get off! Wah!! I still must write chappie 7! Nooo!!!!!!(Author goes into fits of insanity) (Calms down after a while.) Anyway I really need to go off soo tune itn next time ans excuse the messy spelling!!!! 


	7. Chappie 7:Return to Earth

A/N: (sniff sniff) I'm sorry! I made Clef too mean! (Audience: Maybe the author likes to torment the characters in her fanfic.) Shuddap!! Wahh!!! I'm sorry! (God I must sound like a wuss whining like this. (Straightens up and pulls herself together) So I'll try to make this chapter happier but I won't guarantee that Clef and Umi will be back together in this chappie. (That is unless you want a really lousy ending) (Dries eyes) I'm better now. So don't worry! I can promise y'all one thing though: The ending WILL be a HAPPY one. And noo its not type of story that gives a lame ending, it's (I mean I actually type that out) and this chappie might be a little. Ok on with the story.  
  
Chappie 7: Return to Earth  
  
Umi drove home, her hair hanging loosely and flying behind her in all directions. She loved the way the wind tickled her neck; it reminded her of Clef. The snow looked so beautiful... But it wasn't Cephiro.' 2 weeks till Christmas 'she thought. I hope I can find myself before that. I want everyone to be happy on Christmas. But it feels as if I'm leaving them. Slowly she drove up her car into her garage. Getting out, and taking her bags, She wondered how long had she been from Earth. I hope everyone got his or her letters.  
  
Hikaru blinked. One tear fell onto the paper. Then she got up and said nothing. She only hoped that her friend would be happy. Fuu felt the same way.  
  
Ferio thought. 'Crazy girl. Doesn't she know that she's only running away from her problems? I hope that Clef will go after her or he's going to lose her.'  
  
Clef read the letter 5 more times (A/N: Maybe I should have put 3.) Turning around, he muttered something a secret department in his drawer opened and slipped the letter inside. Someone knocked on his bedroom door.  
  
"Come in! It's unlocked!" Clef called out. Lantis (A/N: Of all the people to turn up.) Stepped into the room. Leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he spoke.  
  
" You should go after her." Clef looked at him wide-eyed. Of all the people to give advice, Lantis would seem to be the one most unlikely to. But here he was.  
  
"If you love her, go after her."He said again. Then walked out of the room. Not turning back. Clef got up and straighten himself. He knew what he had to do. Walking over to his study next door, he took the rose he had found in his study and flung it out the window, watching it scatter its petals in the wind...' I hope it finds you Umi.'  
  
Walking around in the park, she tried to piece her mind together and figure out what happened. Clef had told her to stay out of his life. No. was it true? Did he really want her gone? Does he hate me for not tell him? Is Yuki mad at me? Holding her trobbing head, she sat down on a bench. Watching children play around her and young couples go off together, she smiled slightly. I hope that I might be like that. someday. A complete family.  
  
Night came, and she returned home. Opening the door, she walked into her cold house and took off her shoes She put her purse against the wall and turned on the heater. Sighing, she pulled on a sweater and walked in her bedroom. Strangely, on her desktop was a rose.  
  
Yuki jumped on her bed, snuggling into her soft pillow. Her mother had explained everything in the letter. What she couldn't understand was why her mother had left Cephiro in the first place. Nothing made sense these days. Taking something from and envelope, she took out a necklace that had a silver chain and a little silver rose with a sapphire in the middle. It was the only thing she had from her mother that had a clue to her father before her mother's explanation. She had always wanted to know who her father was and what happened to him. I guess I got my wish huh? Sighing, she pulled on a tunic, slipped on some armor and went down to the practice ground. Maybe some self-beating will clear up this mess in my head. She thought.  
  
Walking down to the grounds and taking the sword Clef had given her, she drew it out and admired its simple designs. My first gift from my father. The sapphire was so bright and warm. The hilt soft and comfortable in her hands, as if it had belonged there. Onto the grounds, she began doing a load of drills, making herself move on until she blacked out.  
  
Waking up again later, she pulled herself up and groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed myself THAT hard." she grumbled. Stumbling up the stairs and taking the mot unused path to her room, she took out a potion Clef had given her and drank some of it. Immediately feeling strength pour through her veins and her heart pounding strongly again, she lay down, fingering her newfound necklace. ' I wish with all my heart. to go back to Earth and talk to my mother. I know she won't came back unless someone pushes her in the right direction. And I don't want anyone else to go to Earth while I'm there.' In a flash, she disappeared.  
  
Waking up on the front porch of an all too familiar face, she got up and walked into the house, as it wasn't locked.  
  
Clef looked into the vortex, Earth seemed like a nice enough place to live. Putting an illusion spell to hide his Cephirean robes, he jumped down in the seemingly never-ending blackness and hoped and knew that he had to find Umi. He never would forgive himself until he did.  
  
Umi woke in the middle of the night. Seeing a shadow in front of her, she gasped and pulled her covers tightly around herself. The person or thing stepping out of the shadows, her eyes widened at the identity of the person. It was a dream.right?  
  
A/N: I know this chappie is short but hopefully, if I can get rid of a slight writer's block, the next chappie should be longer. I just wanted to leave this one as a cliffhanger! Again, I'm sorry for making Clef be too mean to Umi but that's the story! (Mutters, I should have put angst in the genre.) sigh. What's done is done. I should be updating soon, hopefully tomorrow. Anyway, I always welcome criticisms as long as you put it in a nice way. Tune in next time!  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai  
  
P.S. If you know any good Inu-Yasha stories with the pairings Sessomaru and Kagome or Miroku and Sango Please tell me in a review or email me! (Again my e-mail is Yenglee@aol.com Aligatou! Ja ne! 


	8. Chappie 8:A talk with Mommy

A/N: Whee!! I'm in a hyper writing mood! HAPPY HALLOWEEN pplz!!So to answer some questions that have been floating in my head driving me nuts! (Author: I could even do my Spanish homework!) Okay so I know! I made Umi's letter sound like she was ditching them (MoO KaWaIi MoO 's comment) (sniffs hangs head) True. Right now, in the ficcy so far, Umi may not know that she sounded like she is ditching them but she kinda is in a way. And as for Yuki's name, I hadn't noticed that I was spelling it wrong until I had posted chappie 6! (Her name was supposed to be Yuki originally. I forgot the spell and screwed up) So in my typing errors I had put Yuke instead of Yuki (Yuki does mean snow in Japanese rite? Rite?) So, the wrap up my boring conclusion to my boring explanation of spell errors (I spell worst than my brother! Thank God for spell check!) I will FINALLY begin the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: Ekk!! I forgot about it in the last few chappies! I don't own Rayearth and the characters blah blah.  
  
Chappie 8: Daddy?  
  
Umi blinked, She couldn't believe what she was seeing! "Clef?" The figure shook his/her head. And the person stepped out of the shadows. Yuki.  
  
Her eyes were red, teary and sad. She was still 7 like she was in Cephiro and she had been crying. Turning on a light, she sat on her mother's bed.  
  
"I read your letter mommy. Why did you leave?" After saying this, she kneeled down on the floor and looked straight at Umi.  
  
"Daddy was so sad. I could see him. All that pain. He was crying. I heard him. Mommy, he didn't mean the mean things he said to you!" she started biting her lip till it bled.  
  
"Mommy.Please go back to Cephiro! Everyone wants you back! You can't hide like this forever!(A/N: Ooo smart kid!) Getting up, she dried her eyes and looked directly at her mother. " Mommy, if you're not back in 3 days, I will come and drag you if I have to." Then Yuki disappeared.  
  
Despite the current situation, Umi smiled. Clef must have rubbed off on her. Leaning against her pillow, she wondered. 'Is what she says really true? Does Clef really want me back? Dozing off to sleep, she slept soundly for once. Not waking up with nightmares. Tomorrow she would go back to Cephiro.  
  
Clef felt something weird. It was as if he was being pushed out of the portal! Someone must have gone in before he had. There must some new rule that only one could go at a time. His eyes nearly popped out at what happened next. Yuki stumbled out from the vortex and looked at Clef. Smiling as best a she could and trying hard not to laugh at Clef's outrageous expression she said,  
  
"Daddy, I went and talked to mommy. I think she'll be back or I'll have to drag her." She fell down, exhausted silvery lavender hair covering her face.  
  
"G'd night daddy."she mumbled in Clef's arms.  
  
Clef walked down to Yuki's room. Gently putting her on her bed and saying a spell that changes her clothes, he brushed her hair from her face. The facial structure, the eyes and hair. they were all his. His mind finally taking in what she had said earlier: Daddy. His daughter was the one lying down in the bed, then getting up to leave, something caught his eyes. A blue glint from her neck. Walking over and taking a closer look, he saw. It was the same necklace he had given Umi on the day they first kissed. Smiling gently and fingering the necklace, he finally got up and left. "Good night Yuki, good night my daughter."  
  
Fuu hiding had seen everything. They'll be together soon, I just know it!  
  
Clef walked down to his room and changed. Sighing, he wondered when he would see Umi again. and finally drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.  
  
In his dream. Clef was walking down a corridor and into the garden where his family stood waiting. Smiling he went down to embrace them. Life was so good huh?  
  
Waking up, Clef noticed the sun already peaking through the mountains, Sitting up in bed he wondered about the dream. I hope it will come true. One day.  
  
Getting up and changing not into his robes but more of the type of clothes Ferio had worn when the Magic Knights first met him. Slipping on a tunic, and not putting on a headdress, he was almost unrecognizable except for the hair and face. Taking up a sword and flinging it in a scabbard on his back, he walked down the stairs feeling happy doing something he hadn't done in a long time. (A/N: A very LONG time!)  
  
Walking down and smirking slightly at the SD expressions on everyone's face (besides Yuki she was grinning!) he walked out into the courtyard feeling hundreds of years younger. Setting his scabbard down and taking his sword out, he began practicing his skills to pass away the time he would have to wait for Umi's return.  
  
Fuu, Ferio, Lantis and Hikaru had all stared when Clef had come down He looked so different. For once, not wearing the oversized robes of a Master Mage, he looked younger and more well, inexperienced. Still speechless even after he had left, they continued their breakfast without word. Was it because.??  
  
Daddy.The word kept repeating itself in his mind. Was he ready to be a father? Would his daughter accept him as one? So many questions flew around his mind. Sighing he sat beneath a willow tree and dozed off. Waiting for Umi's return.  
  
Yuki grinned looking at their surprised looks. Catching Sutake eyes, they sneaked out through the back and began their regular training.  
  
Umi looked around. Leaving her house in the care of her parents, she packed up her belongings and wished. 'To see my family and friends.' And when she opened her eyes, she was flying around looking at the all familiar mountains and scenery of Cephiro.  
  
Landing at the palace, she gazed up at the dazzlingly monument that never ceased to astound her. She started to walk through the door quickly feeling someone behind her. Breaking into a run, she tried to lose the person but was stopped by a pair of strong arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Where are you going so fast, Umi?" A husky voice said behind her. Turning around, she saw it was Clef, but he looked-different. Smirking slightly at her embarrassed expression, she tried to go but he held on to her tight.  
  
"You're not running from me again Umi." Clef said in the same sexy and attractive voice. Umi felt her heart pounding. Was he playing with her? ' Was he going to break her heart again with the same talk earlier?' 'Did Yuki tell the truth? 'Hearing a snap, she looked around. She was in the garden (A/N: Somehow I like to make meetings in the garden. I wonder why?)  
  
"Better." Clef mummered, nuzzling her neck. Leaning her back against his arm and tilting her downwards. Their faces slowly inched closer and closer.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout that shortness but I want a cliffhanger at the ending! ^O^They're finally back together! What will happen? Will Clef hurt Umi again? Will Umi run away? Hmmm.Tune in next time and find out! (11:14! OMG!! I better go to sleepppp yaawwn...ZZZzzzZzZZzzzzz.) Night.. laterz!-  
  
Yume-Damo-Shirinai 


	9. Chappie 9:Reunited at Last?

A/N: Should I be nice? Hmm. Or should I make then hate each other and go on a cat and dog chase? Or should I make them teenagers and put them in a high school? (Author rambles on for another 5 hours.) Okay Okay I won't be mean! This might be the last chappie. depends. So on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth blah blah. (I conveniently forgot to put it in some of the chappies (giggles nervously.) ER.. hehe.Yep that's it! I had a temporary memory relapse! Um.. What IS a memory relapse???  
  
Chappie 9: Reunited at Last  
  
Their faces slowly inched towards each other and met in a passionate, longing and desperate kiss. Finally breaking off from each other for air. they started again and rolled down the hill in each other's embrace. His body on top of hers, he broke away from the kiss. Putting his weight on his arms he looked into his lovers eyes. (Or former lover.etc.) Pain, love, and warmth he saw and Clef spoke.  
  
"I want to forget what happened that night, pretend it never happened. I'm so sorry Umi! I never meant to hurt you. But I still want an explanation." Stopping he got up and looked at her. "Why? Why did you leave?"  
  
Umi looked down at the grass suddenly finding it very interesting. Clef took her face in his hand and brought her up to look at him in the face.  
  
"Why Umi?" he whispered in a pained voice.  
  
Umi looking at the sunset sighed and began.  
  
"You know the beginning, it all started with me, Fuu and Hikaru becoming Magic Knights. Then during my stay in Cephiro, I fell in love with you. Then it was the time when we first kissed at the fountain and became lovers (Literally) Well. I found out that I got pregnant with Yuki. And I didn't wan to burden you."  
  
Clef kissed her softly on the ear and whispered. "When did I ever think of you as a burden? I've always loved you Umi and I would have accepted her and helped you to raise her."  
  
Looking away, Umi realized everything. Wasted time. 'All your fault.' That dumb praise just kept repeating itself in her head. She got up. It was her fault that she had hurt everyone caused them pain and made the worry.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Umi cried.  
  
Taking her up in his arms, Clef whispered, "I can't do that Umi. I would be letting you go again. You mean too much to me."  
  
"How could you say that?! I've left you alone for 7 years(In Cephiro) never showed you your daughter, and made everyone worry about me! I'm just a stupid selfish self-centered person (Um. not gonna use b***h) Umi ran, breaking free from Clef's grasp. 'I deserve to live alone. after all I've done.' running away, Clef looked at her.  
  
"I'm not going to lose you again. Not with one hell of a fight. (Should I make them fight? Naw.) So if you want to play the game of cat and mouse, I'll play. But I'm the cat." Starting after her in a chase, the couple disappeared over the hills.  
  
Umi ran into the stables and randomly picked out a horse. Not knowing where to go, she headed in the direction of the first place that came into her head. The Forest Of Silence (Noo I'm not gonna write a lemon! I'm only 12! (Gives an angelic look) If ya do want a lemon, you can e-mail it to me and I'll post it up and give all the credit to ya (I'll make sure of that too!)  
  
'Darn it.' Clef thought. I can't sense her anymore! Damn. the Forest of Silence. Oh well, if that's how she wants it.' Drawing out his sword he held it out in front of him and transported himself to the entrance of the forest. Walking in, he focused all his energy on tracking her life force.  
  
Umi ran in and left the horse tied to a tree. When it whined at being left behind, Umi mummer some soothing words and it calmed down. Running in, she looked around. 'Guess I'll go south.'Heading in that direction, she walked for several minutes before reaching a beautiful waterfall (A/N: I really do like waterfalls huh? ^o^) Sighing and looking at her dusty body, she decided to take a bath.  
  
Clef had tracked Umi for a ½ hour already but every time when he thought he found her; he would run into a dead end..  
  
"Dammit!" For the hundredth time, Clef had run into a dead end. Then turning in the opposite direction, he heard something. Splashing.  
  
Umi waded through the cold and warm water feeling relaxation and rest flow into her. She leaned against a big rock and began to run through her long, blue hair with her fingers.  
  
Clef came through the clearing and saw Umi bathing. Blushing slightly at his immodesty, he turned away from her and climbed onto a tree slowly and quietly. He would wait until she was done.  
  
Umi came out of the water and dried herself (I dunno how? Let's just say that she has a towel right now! Yeah! That's it!!) Turning around, she dressed and heard a voice say impatiently,  
  
Are you done yet??? I've been waiting for like an hour!"  
  
A/N: I've noticed my chappies getting short lately and I apologize about it. But currently, I've been getting more and more homework from my teachers. More homework+fanfiction writing+ less time for thinking of ideas = shorter chapters and slower updating. Anyway , I do apologize and that I just LOVE to end my chappies as a cliffhanger. (A/N: It keeps the readers wanting to know more and stay with the story) So, does anyone know any cheats for Diablo?? (Audience: cough THAT has nothing to do with the story!!! ) Er. hehe. Back to the rants. I hate science. I nearly flunked. Tune in next time for chappie 10: Cat and Mouse!-  
  
Yume-damo-shirinai X_x O_o O_O ?_? !_! o_o ^O^ ^o^ (Don't ya just love facez?) 


	10. Chappie 10: Cat and Mouse Chase

A/N: Yawn Zzzzzz Huh? (Note to Self: Never try to start writing a chapter at 1:00 am in the morning. it makes you grumpy and tired in the morning.) (Sigh.what dedication I have to my readers!)(Audience: snorts Yeah right!) (Author now has a vein on her forehead and has a nice big club in her hands. Grins evilly and hits the audience) 15 min. intermission...  
  
(Cough) Hi! I'm back now. And I still am sleepy. (Sigh) Anyway, I feel rather hyper now and this chappie might be a bit weird! (Or rushed. I dunno but if I rush, please tell me and I'll edit the chapter.)^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth and the characters. I only own what I've made up. So don't sue! (I've recently lost my wallet AGAIN. wonder where I've put it?)(And my CD player too! Sniff)  
  
Chappie 10: Cat and Mouse Chase  
  
Umi turned around and saw Clef. Immediately asking, "How long have you been there?!"  
  
"About 10 minutes." Clef smirked at the blush on her face. He would enjoy this.  
  
Umi remembered everything then, about why she was running: She didn't want to cause more pain or worry and she didn't know what she felt for Clef. Forgetting about the conversation, she started to run. She couldn't stand to among the people she had hurt. Running away, wasn't that all that she did? Sighing, she ignored the little voice inside of her saying to go back, and kept running. (A/N: It's her conscience. Like when you keep delaying an overdue project over and over and it won't stop bugging you! That happened to me.) Turning back for a moment to see how far he was behind her, she realized she made a mistake. She bumped into someone. Looking up from a well-chiseled chest, she saw who it was. The last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"Too late huh?" Umi tried to wriggle out of his grasp but failed. Brushing his lips against her neck, Clef felt Umi relax slightly and he said,  
  
"Umi stop running away." Clef pleaded. Umi turned around.  
  
"Why? I've done nothing but cause you pain-"she was cut off by a hard embrace from Clef.  
  
"Haven't I told you? I'm sorry Umi for everything I said on that day in the garden. I want to start all over as a couple. I want us to forget everything that we said that might have hurt each other. I want us to be a family with Yuki. Together not separated."  
  
Umi felt something-warm drip down hurt cheek. Looking up, (A/N: Like I said (or I think I said) in the first chapter, Clef is in the OAV form. He's so much cuter like that!) She saw tears running down his face. Turning towards him, Umi wiped some of the tears off.  
  
"Are you sure everyone isn't mad at me? I did ditch them.for 7 years. How can you forgive me so easily?" Umi asked shakingly. Breaking away from him, she forced herself to walk away.  
  
Walking away, she went out of the forest. Turning to Clef, she said,  
  
"If you know me well enough, you'll know where to find me. Gomen naisai Clef. I need to think about the future and what I want to do besides being the Water knight." She turned and disappeared.  
  
Clef sat in the branch. Why did every time they talked, it always ended up in a cat and mouse chase? The cycle just kept repeating and repeating itself again and again. It would end as a fight or one of them running away. Life really sucked then. Then a thought that had been bugging him finally took over.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You will know where to find me.." Those words echoed in his head. Clef jumped up, finally realizing where she was getting at. 'How could I not notice?! She's going back to Earth again!' Snapping his fingers and transporting himself into his room, he changed into his robes and packed the clothes and several others in a bag and conjured up some food. Clef was not going to let her get away again. It would be too much for him.  
  
Umi sighed, everyone was mad at her right? Now her feelings for Clef were confusing.One part of her said to go back and that they would accept her and everyone would be happy again. Another said to go to Earth and forget about Cephiro. She didn't know what to do. Umi thought, 'I'll go back to Earth. I need time to think.' But a small part of her inside said that wasn't the only reason why she was going back.  
  
Turning around to watch the sunset for what she thought was the last time in Cephiro, she disappeared as soon as it was over. (A/N: To avoid time confusion, right now, it's about 5:30 PM in Cephiro. Remember? It's almost Christmas! Maybe about 2-3 weeks away though.)  
  
Clef ran over. He mentally cursed himself. Taking time for one more thing, he went (A/N: its about 10:00 PM in Cephiro. Do they have clocks?) To his daughter's room and kissed her forehead, grinning as she snuggled in her pillow and smiled in her sleep. 'I've left a note to Hikaru and Fuu. Take care of yourself Yuki. I don't know how stubborn your mother will be.'  
  
Looking out on last time, Clef turned and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Umi looked around. She was back at Tokyo tower. Running, or sprinting out of the building, she quickly got into her car (A/N: Well? How else would she get there?) And drove away.  
  
The cold wind brushing her face and the warm rain running down her cheeks felt like bliss to Umi. All she wanted was to forget about everything. But her heart wouldn't let her.  
  
Driving onto an all-familiar street at home, she parked her car and took out her keys, not noticing tears still running down her face. Flinging her clothes off and putting on her pajamas, she collapsed into bed and into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Clef looked around, bewildered. He was standing on someone's front porch. 'Er. where am I?' Somehow getting into the house with magic, he walked in and sat down on the couch. Leaning on a pillow, he conjured up a blanket and fell asleep.'Guess the transporting spell really took a lot out of me.'After that, all you could hear was some light breathing.  
  
A/N: I apologized for this chappie being a little short but that was the best place to end the chapter.(In my opinion.)OoOoo!! Clef and Umi in Japan! Should I make another story out of the second part or continue it as A Clef and Umi Love Story? Hmm. I know! I've thought of something evil. (Mwhahahaha (Laughs on for hours) Tune in next time to find out what the crazed author is up to!  
  
Next time on A Clef and Umi Love Story Chappie 11: Tokyo to stay??  
  
Ja ne!- Yume-damo-shirinai O-o (hehe. I'm hyper!) 


	11. Chappie 11: Tokyo to Stay?

A/N: Hi pplz! It's the beginning of a new semester and we're getting report cards!!!!! SCARY!!!!(Author is freaking out currently, please remain in your seats and ignore any dumb rambling. Thank you ) Okay I'm back now. Arghh!! Diablo is taking up so much of my time. I don't think I'll be able update as fast as I used to. I try to make every chapter as least 5 pages long. (Humm.(scratches head and claps hands together). Maybe that's why I keep getting writer's blocks!) Anyway let me update on the summary of the story. (I might do this about every 5 chapters)  
  
Okay so far during the last chappie:  
  
Umi has gone back to Earth and Clef has followed her. What will happen now? (Dramatic music) Dun dun Dun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth blah blah blah. ^_^ Okay I'm done!  
  
Chappie 11: Tokyo to Stay?!?  
  
Umi woke up to her alarm. 7:00AM.' I'm going to call in sick. 'She thought. Grabbing her phone, she dialed her work number (A/N: 1-800- RAYEARTH RULEZ! Just kidding!)  
  
"Hello? (Fake cough and sniffle) Mr. Hikuro? (Cough) This (fake sneeze) is Umi (cough cough) I'm not (sneeze) feeling well today (sniffle) so I won't be able to (cough) come to work today. (Sniffle) I have a cold from spending too much time in the mountains (cough)." Grinning at her boss' reply she hung up. (Not without another two sneezes and coughs) Umi got up and stretched. Today would be something to look forward to. Getting up and brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, She slipped on some boots and a knee-length skirt with a chain on it. Then looking around for a shirt, she chose a long sleeved one that was all black. Tying her hair in a high ponytail, she walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. Her mouth opened at what she saw.  
  
Clef was sitting on the couch. Wide awake and studying the TV (A/N: it was on) with immense curiosity. Umi slowly drew herself up into a dignified stance and asked,  
  
"Clef?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
Turning to her he grinned innocently and said,"I don't know, I was going after you."  
  
Sighing she sat down on the couch next to him, looking at his clothing and sighing again she said," Why did you follow me? I am only going to cause your death."  
  
Gazing into her deep blue eyes, Clef felt his heart quicken a bit. He calmed himself down and said." Haven't I said a million times? I love you and I don't care if you're the cause of my death. I could have no regrets in my long life of dying for you."  
  
Umi looked at him astonished." You really do?" Her answer was a kiss. A deep passionate one. Grinning she said, "Let's go back to Cephiro.  
  
(A/N: I do admit, I was rushing a little earlier. (I think I rush too much.) Shakes a finger. Nuh-uh The story ain't gonna end like this. Also a note to the readers, from this point on, I think the genre will be Humor/Romance but I'm not going to change in the story summary thing. ^_^ Read to find out what happens!)  
  
Umi held hands with Clef as they both wished with their hearts to be in Cephiro. (Tokyo tower right now) To their surprise nothing happened.  
  
Meanwhile back in Cephiro....  
  
"What do you mean that my mom and dad are going to be stuck on Earth for 3 years and 6 years here?!(She means in Cephiro years) Yuki yelled. Not bothering to calm down even with Sutake trying to.  
  
Hikaru sighed. "Well, something happened with your mother and father so we think it's best if they spend some time alone on Earth."  
  
"You're crazy!! Making my parents stuck there!!" They'll- they'll." Yuki was at a lost of words. Straining from Sutake's grasp, she tried to break free but to no avail.  
  
"Why?!?" Yuki asked?  
  
Fuu spoke up, "I think they need a nice vacation alone and your father will be able to fit in well enough. Besides it'll be a good experience."  
  
Yuki got up and not saying anything went down to her room and took out her sword. Not saying anything or looking at anyone, she went down to the practice course to vent her anger.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Clef and Umi just stood there, in her living room not knowing what to say. Clef finally broke the silence.  
  
"I guess we're stuck," Clef sighed. 'Well it wasn't that bad here on Earth' he thought. 'And I could learn a thing or two about the world of the Magic Knights.' He thought.  
  
Umi spoke up after regaining her voice. "Well, I guess we'll have to get you some clothes. We'll be going shopping."  
  
It took a moment for realization to set in. "Shopping!?" Clef nearly yelled.  
  
"Well, unless you want to go out looking weird and different, I'll need to get you some clothes. "  
  
Clef was about to protest but Umi turned around from getting a jacket and said, "Real clothes are much better than illusion ones. Unless you want something like that mistake to happen again?"  
  
Blushing slightly, he cast an illusion over his robes and followed her out the door. (A/N: Also on his headdress! I forgot about it! (Laughs nervously)  
  
Turing on the ignition (A/N; Different car right now. Then one at the last chappie and some chappies back was a convertible.) She coaxed Clef into the car and began driving. Clef amazed at the buildings around and the crowds (literally) flocking everywhere.  
  
Stopping at the mall, Umi dragged Clef in. After what was like several runaways and indignant protests, Clef managed to get an entire new wardrobe. He was dressed in slightly baggy pants and a long T-shirt that was dark blue. Along with a visor, Umi had to admit, he looked pretty hot (A/N: I know lousy descriptions! But if you have a better idea, I'll post it up and all credits go to you!)  
  
Clef stood there with Umi staring at him (A/N: Let's say they both look about 20 years old.) Nervous under her piercing gaze, he asked,"Well?"  
  
Gathering herself together, Umi replied, "You look great!" But in her mind a voice was saying, "OMG!! He looks hot!!!!!!" Grinning, she gathered a load of clothes (AKA Clef's new wardrobe) and paid for it.  
  
Walking out of the mall after another 3 hours, Clef was exhausted. He never wanted to go to anther mall again. Too many shops and people. What freaked him out even more was the next sentence Umi said.  
  
"Now I'll have to get you a job! You can't possibly sit around my house all day or spend the day in a bar!" Umi was trilled, this would be fun.  
  
Clef fainted.  
  
A/N: Clef and Umi stuck in Toyko! What happens next??? I'm not telling! Again I think this chappie is a little short but I say that like almost every chapter! Soooo tune in next time on A Clef and Umi Love Story!  
  
Next time on A Clef and Um Love Story:  
  
Chappie 12: Clef gets a job!  
  
Cya at the next chappie!-Yume-damo-shirinai (Ja ne!) Darn it I have a science experiment to do. don't thin I'll be updating tomorrow. (Stupid science teachers.) 


	12. Chappie 12: Clef's new Job! I know i cha...

A/N: What job should I give Clef? Oh well, I've already decided. As for what I'm going to do with Yuki, during the time her parents with be on Earth, something will develop.Science experiments!!!!(Jk! Different subjects!!!) How bad can teachers get?!?! And I just had a stinking math test!!! (sigh.) And I actually passed science!! Whoo-hoo!! Not to mention that I spent a whole lunch period without eating just to make up my D. I was soo hungry afterwards!!! Anyway, since I plan to work more on schoolwork this quarter, I don't think I'll be able to update as fast and I apologize. (Audience: You just want to play Diablo cause your brother caught up with you!!) (Author: (has a vein popping on her head, and a GIANT mallet appears from no where) Hehe.  
  
1 hour later. Okay since I locked up that pest in the closet, I don't think we'll be hearing from them anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth blah blah. I do wish that I owned Clef and Umi though. (Sigh.)  
  
Chappie 12: Clef gets a job!  
  
Clef woke up with a wet towel on his head. Sitting up and rubbing his stomach, he realized he was hungry. Getting up, and walking to the kitchen, he found Umi making some ramen and reading the newspaper. To be exact, it was the job section. He groaned and said,  
  
"When are you going to give it up?!? I don't understand women." He was rewarded with a nice lump on his head.  
  
"Jeez.people these days.." Clef muttered.  
  
Umi ignored the comment and began murmuring to herself. " How 'bout a engineer? No, he doesn't know anything about machines. Medical assistant? That'll be a Kodak moment." (A/N: This went on for like about another 5-10 minutes.)  
  
Meanwhile in Cephiro.  
  
Yuki hit the straw figure willing all her anger and surprise into it. The figure shattered and broke into a million tiny pieces. She was alone, all alone now in her homeland, which she barely lived in. Only about 2-3 months.She would live. weather she like it or not. Her parents would come back. but only after at least 6 years in Cephiro.  
  
Sutake leaned against the tree watching Yuki. 'Heh. just like her mother.' He really did feel her pain, though it wasn't his parents that were stuck on Earth. Well she was his friend and he should help her. Walking over to her, he laid a hand on her shoulder as she was sitting against a tree and staring off into the horizon.  
  
"It's alright." He whispered. "Don't worry they'll be back."  
  
Turning her head towards him, he could now clearly see her face, and it was streaked with tears. Never in all his time of Cephiro had he ever seen his friend cry. Even with horrible injuries.  
  
:: Flashback::  
  
"Strike now!! " his mind was saying. He hit something hard with his bokku( Is that how you spell it???) and stopped when he realized what he had done. Looking at Yuki, he saw how hard they had been practicing. Her face was bruised on one side and a cut was on the other. Scratches all over her and was bleeding from some small wounds. Looking at him with complete weariness in her eyes she collapsed and dropped her sword (A/N: A wooden one.) He could feel the heat radiating off his face as he managed to somehow carry her to her father.  
  
:: End Flashback::  
  
She was a string girl feisty and stubborn, but also quiet. So much like her father and mother at the same time.. Why was he thinking like this? Even worse was when she hugged him and sobbed onto his tunic, turning red from embarrassment he did the best he could do as an 8-year-old could do. (A/N; I guess some part of them wished to be able to comfort each other and their will was strong enough to make them act at least 13. (My theory) Hugging her then walking away, he thought,' Maybe. it's true that I do.'  
  
Back On Earth.  
  
Clef grumbled as Umi threw he a pair of pants and a white button-up shirt. He grumbled angrily as she helped him out it on still not believing he actually agreed to her crazy suggestion. Sighing, he sat down on the couch and waited for her to change. He wondered how he would live through today.  
  
Umi walked out and stole a glance at Clef. 'Humm. I did a pretty good job. OmG!! I can't believe I'm acting like an 18-year-old!! Jeez I'm 24 for god's sake!! Shaking her head slightly, she dragged Clef into the car and started the engine.  
  
Driving downtown in Tokyo was hectic. Clef cringed inwardly at the loud noise that made him miss his silence even more. He would have to get used to it. What never failed to fascinate him was all the differences between Cephiro and Earth. He sighed again. Who and how would his new boss be?  
  
Umi walked into the office feeling extremely happy today was going to be so funny!!! She couldn't wait to see the look on Clef's face!!! Hehe. She laughed inwardly inside feeling much younger and lighter than she had in years. Going to the last door on the right, she opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Hikuro? You've know about the call yesterday saying I finally found someone to help me in my office? Well he's here!" Turning around she called, "Clef!!! Come in!"  
  
Clef walked in through the door and stared. He could swear that the guy looked like Ferio! Noticing his mistake, he pulled himself together and said his hellos. The man shook his hand and greeted him. "I'm Mr. Hikuro and I understand that Umi wants you to help her out in her office. Since I'm just the manager, she'll teach you everything ya need about accounting. (A/N: er. heehe I don't know ANYTHING about accounting. Uh-oh. Does anyone know about it?!?) Walking out, Mr. Hikuro turned.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone. I just don't know where I've seen you from. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."  
  
Clef looked at Umi a slight vein popping on his head. Glaring, he said, "You never told me your boss looked like FERIO!!!"  
  
Umi shrugged innocently and said." Well I never thought about it."  
  
Clef spent the whole day trying to figure out how to work a computer. But the day wasn't over just yet. Someone would pop up and surprise Umi and Clef.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe. I've got a plot in my head! Again I'm trying to focus more on my schoolwork so I won't be updating as fast. Anyway, does ANYONE know ANYTHING about accounting??? I'm stuck!! R&R!! And tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!!  
  
Tune in next time on A Clef and Umi Love Story: Chappie 13: More suprises!  
  
Ja! -Yume-damo-shirinai  
  
Laterz! 


	13. Chappie 13:More Surprises

A/N: Hi!! I made it to the honor roll!!! Yay!!! Anywayz 27 reviews!! I want to thank all who review like every chappie and stick with me so far, I really appreciate them. (A/N: I waz like Oh my gosh I can't believe I've never thanked my reviewers!! I'm so sorry) As for the accounting situation, I just basically want to know about the simple things (complicated things drive me nuts?_?) hehe.I 've really feel happy right now due to the fact I know people are reading my story! (sniff.. I need to make up a speech.) So I've been trying to make it a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter to keep all the readers interested. So far, it's done OK but I've sorta made the readers confused. I'll try to make this chapter explain things I bit more (I have a bad habit of making things vague (I mean REALLY vague) If you do have any question, all you have to do it either e-mail me or put it in a review! No I don't scare away people unless they really bug me(Example: My 10 year old brother) Ok. I think I'm getting off subject here. So remember to ask a question if you need to or I won't know if you understand the story! So I'm going to quit babbling and making you bored and type the chapter.(Note: there will or might be some OOC in this chapter. I think I have Clef and Umi acting like teenagers.)  
  
Chappie 13: More Surprises  
  
Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru and Lantis all lay on beds still breathing but like in another world. Yuhi paced around waiting for Yuki to show up. She will be scary! Shaking his head, he decided to calm down and think about what happened.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Hikaru looked at him, her eyes shinning with tears. Your father, your friend's parents and I are going to be on Earth. We are going to send our souls to another body and keep Yuki's parents company. Which basically means that we'll be like leaving you kids alone. But Lafarga and Caldina will look after you. Since you're the oldest, I want to you to make sure that you watch over everyone. We'll be leaving now."  
  
::End Flashback:: (did I spell Caldina right???)  
  
Yuhi sighed and got a shield on ready. He was going to get at least one bruise today. Yuki walked in, supported by Sutake. Gently prodding her, she jerked awake.  
  
"What's everyone doing? Is someone sick? Someone tell me what's going on!!!!??"  
  
My parents and Sutake's went to join your mother and father on Earth to keep them company. Sure enough, Yuki started to punch him blindly not caring whether she hit her target or not. All that matter was lost to her. She stood up after like 10 minutes of failing wildly. She sank to the ground then got up, but not without punching Yuhi hard in the face.  
  
She left saying."That's for not telling me." Sutake followed saying, "Well, she needs someone to keep her company and on your hands while our parents are gone huh?"  
  
Yuhi only sighed. This would be a long day, he thought touching his bruise.  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth.  
  
"Strange.I never noticed that Mr. Hikuro looked liked Ferio!!! But why didn't I?"  
  
She continued in teaching the dozing Clef how to used computers but he kept sleeping and his head hitting the keyboard making a Zzzmxkdcmkdfjjfioewfisjfkljlksjglsklfsjkfkjs;k appear on the screen. She sighed and hit Clef hard, trying not to laugh at his indignant expression.  
  
"What was that for woman?!?! Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"No you feel asleep on the computer and messed up my files." She said whacking him again.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that I couldn't the bathtub!" he muttered.  
  
But then, why did Umi's boss look like Ferio?? And why did she not notice it before? He had some scriying to do in his crystal when he got back to Umi's house. (A/N: He refers to it as Umi's house like she refers to his study as Clef's study)  
  
But then, he caught a glimpse of a tall man. Curious at something that looked familiar, he got up and out of the room. Umi sighed. She better follow him. Stopping in the middle of the hall, Umi ran straight into Clef and fell. RIGHT on TOP on him. Lantis/ Mr. Yorimoto walked in on them. 'Plan A done.' He thought smirking slightly. This might be easier than I thought.  
  
He decided to just 'happen' to walk in on them, staring at each other oblivious to everything else.  
  
Clef got get lost in her eyes.so blue. like the ocean. it was like looking into the bright sunny sky at dawn.  
  
Umi looked into him, just like she was looking into Yuki's. Like the time when the first met. When the first kissed.  
  
Lantis smirked and walked in on the couple.  
  
"Why, Miss Umi, is there something you are hiding from the rest of us?"  
  
Blushing, the couple got up and off each other noticing many amused and curious stares around them. They both laughed nervously. And ran off down the hall in different directions. When they were gone, A woman who looked like Hikaru appeared next to me and said, "Aw.. That's so sweet!!" Then they both kissed quickly and went on with their work.  
  
Clef and Umi both got back to her house late. Muttering about dammed employees and illusions, they jumped into bed not noticing that they were cuddling until the next morning.  
  
Umi woked up with the alarm not on yet. 6:00 AM. Noticing some next the her that was warm and muscular.  
  
"EK!!!!! HENTAI!!!!" Umi yelled.  
  
Clef jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?a spider? A demon?" He muttered sleepily.  
  
Umi got up and stormed to the bathroom. While Clef smirked laying on the pillow. I better go change, he thought. He got up and out of bed and put on some of the clothes Umi had bought him (A/N: I'm not going into detail , I stink on fashion terms. (mostly I prefer to call it crap I don't need to know.) No offense, but I think I'm a tomboy. Sorry! No offense! (Sees someone in the background come up with a giant shovel. Owww!!!)  
  
(Sorry about the intermission)  
  
Umi came out from the shower finding Clef dressed, showered and already done with brushing his teeth. He stomach grumbled and he said, "Er. how do you make breakfast with all those boxes?" Umi sweatdropped and said, "When we get a day off, I will DRAG you into the kitchen and make you LEARN everything. Or you will cook your own food."  
  
Clef grumbled then got up after taking a bite out a piece of toast. And walked out the door. He leaned against the car. 'I can't wait till our first day off or something.'he thought.  
  
Unknown to him the first day off was something he would freak out at. Midwinter employees' dance! 


	14. Chappie 14: Midwinter's Luck

A/N: Looks like I wasn't able to posted/type up chappie 13 and 14 by veteran's day. Sigh.I was trying to copy a freaking file onto a floppy disk and pit it in my laptop but something got screwed up and argh!!!!! (I'm not going to go into details) I'm soo pissed off right now and the computer I'm using has something wrong with the sound!!!! I want to hear the song on the freaking screensaver! (Breathe in, breathe out..) Okay, I think I'm calm enough now but if the next wallpaper or screensaver I download doesn't work, I'm going to go nuts!  
  
Back now (it's like around 7:00Pm) I feel a lot better. (Grins while holding a baseball bat.)^_^ Midwinter's luck eh? We'll see about that for Umi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.. But I wish I did.. (Sigh)  
  
Chapeau 14: Midwinter's Luck  
  
Um sighed for the millionth time." For god's sake! You press that! Then that.. And .." She waked him noticing that he was trying to get out of the room.  
  
"Er. hehe?" He laughed nervously. He looked at a clock and quickly said, "Lunch break!" he silently thanked his lucky stars and got out of the room. Umi sighed. 3 days now and he still didn't have a SINGLE clue what accounting was! Sighing again, she bumped into Clef looking at something. He turned towards her and grinned in a mischievous way.  
  
He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly, teasing her. Then turning and walking down the hall to get some drink and food, he disappeared. But not before leaning very close to her ear and whispering,: Midwinter's luck Umi."  
  
She blushed a deep red and ignored her pounding heart and the fast heat rate. She continued to look at the poster. :  
  
'Dance in the meeting room at 7:00PM to 12:00AM All employees welcome to join! Food and drinks will be sold and please bring your own money. Dress up clothes required.'  
  
In very small letters was written: P.S. Families are welcome but PLEASE do not bring small children who go EWWWW. at the sight of adults dancing or babies.  
  
Umi grinned. Finally! A dance! It was discussed last year for the employees to have SOME fun during work but was never really thought about. But finally! Yes!' An evil plan formed in her mind.  
  
Grinning, she went down the hall.  
  
Later on that day, Clef insisted he would go overtime to learn how to use a computer properly. It was a relief for Umi, as she went into her car and drove to the mall. Humming as she drove, she felt a lot happier in a long time. Sometimes, it felt good to be responsibility free even just for a minute.' I wonder how Yuki is doing?'  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything.  
  
So I tried, to be like you  
  
And I got swept away.  
  
I didn't know that  
  
You were so cold and  
  
You needed someone to take you away  
  
So I took your hand and  
  
We figured out that  
  
When time comes I'll take you away.  
  
*If you want to,  
  
I can take you  
  
I can take you away from here.  
  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares.  
  
I'm sinking slowly,  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on.  
  
Please can you tell me,  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone (on)  
  
If you want to,  
  
I can take you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
S lonely inside, so busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know where to find me.  
  
If you want to,  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here.  
  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares.  
  
*Repeat  
  
Please can you tell me? So I can finally see, where you go when you're gone.  
  
Meanwhile back at Cephiro.  
  
Yuki sat around, bored. She had nothing to do and training or beating herself up wasn't all that fun anymore. She sighed wondering how her mother and father were acting. Hopefully not beating the living daylights out of one another.  
  
The wind blew gently at her back embracing her with its cold grasp. Her silver-lavender hair flew all around her and she looked older than she was. Looking out, she could see the sun rising. It looked so beautiful. Nearly Christmas now and I won't see my parents anytime soon. She cried silently inside but showed no emotion on the outside. Her blue eyes showed pain, sorrow and innocence. But with a hint of anger and loneliness.  
  
Sutake watched her. Feeling sorry for his friend, he sat down next to her without her noticing. And laid his hand on her shoulder. Then grinning evilly, he started to tickle her, which made her laugh for the first time in months. Her laugh was so light, and pleasant. Brushing away that thought, he continued to tickle her until she could take no more.  
  
(A/N: Now how am I going to get them at least 13 years old??????? AARRGHH!!! I hate writer's block! Does anyone have any ideas? I want to make to Yuki/Sutake relationship work. Also thanks to Jamie and Umi-chan for helping me the accounting problem. I really appreciated it!!! Thanks soo much!!! Also I'm at 29 reviews!! Just one more till 30!! PLEASE review! I don't care if it's one word as long as I know someone is reading this fic!^_^ Also the chappie isn't over yet!! Keep reading unless I'm boring you!)  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Passing by several stores, Umi looked around slightly bored. There had to be SOME good looking dress around here! She silently cursed in her mind and made a note to herself to find a better mall (A/N: Now how is she going to do that?) Looking around and walking further down the busy floor she saw something that caught her eye.  
  
  
  
A/N: I've noticed something. You know how in the beginning that Clef and Umi were acting like mature adults and now they're acting like adolescents? Well, I forgot to explain it in the earlier chapters. They reason why is because Fuu and Hikaru also put a spell on Umi and Clef, making them act like 18 year olds. (They thought it would be amusing.) OoOoo! I wonder. will she ever find a dress or is there something else that the author is cooking up? Hehe I love cliffhangers! Also, I give credit to Umi-chan and Jamie for helping me out with my fic and the song is All you wanted from Michelle Branch. R&R please!! Laterz!  
  
Preview of next chappie: Chappie 15: Run in at the Mall  
  
P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own All you wanted! That belongs to Michelle Branch! 


	15. Chappie 15: Run in at the Mall

A/N: I still need one more review!! (I haven't checked the status yet.) Well, review #30 will get an e-mail at every update with a sneak preview of the next chappie! (Limited time only!! Don't worry I keep my promises!^_^) Anyway, SCIENCE EXPERIMENT. I was up all night trying to type up a ORIGINAL two pages of research. stupid science teachers. AAARRGGHH!! We have a substitute on math.. I hope it's not Mrs. Kilpatrick(Get it? Kill Patrick??) She's so er. annoying!(And that's putting it in a nice way!!!) I don't want her. And nearly half of my class failed the Chapter two test. (I got VERY lucky! I got a B. Whew.) Anyway, I'm going to stop complaining about school and get on with the chapter or I won't be able to take a quick shower before going to sleep! (and reading a little fanfiction too!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth. but I wish I did! Then I wouldn't have to type this stupid thing.  
  
Chappie 15 :Run in at the Mall..  
  
Umi saw somebody! Catching a glimpse of lavender hair, she followed it through to the men's section of Macy's (A/N: Anyone got any better ideas of stores in Tokyo?) She stopped and hid behind a pile of clothes. 'Clef?!?! But I thought that he was working overtime!!! That sneaky mage.' She thought. Grinning, she watched him for a few minutes until a store clerk bumped into her. She jumped up in surprised and watched as the clerk walked away muttering about "Immature Adults" Umi giggled quietly and went to a different store before she would be caught by Clef. The old man rarely missed anything.  
  
Clef looked around wondering what Earthlings wore to dances. He had some idea for Mr. Hikuro but still he wasn't all too sure. He heard some clerk mutter something and saw some blue hair. He was positive he knew who it was, pretending not to notice when she got out of the store, he grinned.  
  
Umi walked around the store she was in rather bored. NOTHING had caught her eye.. Yet. Turning around a stand, she found some a dress that looked good enough for the dance. It was slightly low cut and midnight blue (VERY dark blue) It also had small sparkles on it. It looked beautiful.Just perfect. The material was light and soft and easy to move in. She took the dress and went to the counter. (How many yen equal a US dollar?I better go check my almanac..) er. let's just say 1180 yen (I have no clue so if ya wanna flame at me stupidity, please do) Her mouth dropped open for a second, then she quickly closed it and paid the clerk. Walking out she went to find shoes.  
  
Clef got out and grinned. He could always ask Mr.Hikuro. And find out WHY he looked like Ferio.. That thought really was disturbing. How on earth could two different people look so alike? Unless Ferio had a long lost twin or something. But that was unlikely. Not watching where he was going, he bumped straight into the wall. "YOU PIECE OF-" he stopped when a crowd of people looked at him like he was crazy. Clef laughed nervously. Note to self: (he thought) Never think while walking in the mall. If makes you run into walls. (Hey! That rhymes! Aren't I good? (Audience sweatdrops: I think something is wrong with YOUR head, not Clef's.DONK!!) Okay.  
  
Clef got up and out of the mall and slowly walked down the street. Those thoughts just kept bothering him. What if the Ferio and Lantis look-alike were evil? Naw. But maybe something happened in Cephiro?.. Who knows?  
  
Back in Cephiro.  
  
Yuki grinned and growled. "Awwww.. Come on! You wanted to challenge me and now you can't keep up?!?" She grinned again and unarmed him.  
  
Sutake groaned. "Not fair! You cheated!" he said acting his age. Yuki laughed. Anyway today WAS Christmas and she should be happy at least for everyone else. She smirked and said,  
  
"Again?"  
  
Her only response was a faint. Yuki sighed and called out, "Oi!! Yuhi I got someone for ya to treat!"  
  
Yuhi appeared a few minutes later carrying ICE COLD water. (A/N: O_O Poor Sutake.. And it's cold too!) He dumped all the contents on him mercilessly and grinned. Sutake popped right up and pick up something in his hands. A snowball landed right on his face, Yuhi yelled, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" The happy group fought all day even with some of the adults joining in. They could hope that their parents were okay.  
  
Somewhere in a café in Tokyo..  
  
Lantis and Fuu sat impatiently, waiting for the two others to arrive. The bell on the door jingled and the rugged features walked in.  
  
"Well, I've aged 50years already."Lantis said sarcastically.  
  
Hikaru and smiled innocently and said, "It wasn't my fault SOMEONE slacked off at work and got into some trouble."  
  
Fuu looked at Ferio dangerously.. Ferio and giggled nervously and said,"We got stuck in traffic!"  
  
Sitting down and ordering some drinks from the waitress (A/N: Ice-tea with Lemon, Pepsi, coffee and water) Amazingly, LANTIS started the conversation.  
  
"You know, just the other day, I saw Umi fall on top of Clef and it was like so funny." He smiled at the amused expressions on their faces when he said that.  
  
'Whoa..' Ferio thought.'Hikaru must have really mellowed him out.'  
  
The friends continued their matchmaker discussion throughout the afternoon.  
  
On the night of the dance.  
  
Umi walked around, admiring the night sky. The pure white snow falling down and the look of the whole city on a winter's night was beautiful. looking at her watch, it read 10:00Pm Oh well, good to be early or late eh?  
  
Clef stood around, leaning slightly on a chair. Too much sake. Argghh!!! His head was pounding, but he was determined to stay till the end, finding no Umi, he decided to accept a dance and got up.  
  
He did admit, it was rather nice to dance with the lady, but he felt something missing. He saw Umi walk in and hid his face.  
  
Umi walked in. She took off her coat and saw Clef dancing with another woman. ''Why am I jealous??'  
  
Standing around, she accepted and dance from the first guy that asked her, eager to get her mind off Clef.  
  
(A/N: okay.. This song I'm going to type up. I really don't know all the words. So if any1 does, please review and leave me a suggestion so I cant get it right!)  
  
Baby you're all that I want,  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven.  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
OoOo nothing can take you away from me  
  
Cuz I've gone and lost before  
  
So hold me now. and I'll be there evermore.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven.  
  
Now my dreams are coming true,  
  
Through the good times and the bad..  
  
I'll be standing there by you...  
  
Ooo yeah.  
  
Baby you're all that I want..  
  
When you're lying here in my arms..  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven..  
  
[We're in heaven]  
  
Umi danced with the man who had asked to. Trying to hold the tears out and to keep smiling.  
  
She was surprised when Clef cut in.  
  
'Maybe he really does care for me?'  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger!  
  
Weehehee!!(Sorry I'm just hyper!) Anyway, Mitsuko Hime!!! You are finally back!!! Yay!! Now if Dark Star will update.  
  
Okay, I'm really sorry about the delay. I meant to get this chapter posted by Friday night, but due to getting home REALLY late, I wasn't able to go online or type up anything. (FYI: 12:30AM and 1:30 AM) So, I thank all my reviewers and to Jace-Kun, you know? The idea about Yuki and Sutake going into Clef's Study? I might just do that..  
  
Gonna go blog now!^_^ Cya at the next update! (Also you can check my bio for details.^_^) 


	16. Chappie 16: Dance with Me

A/N: OoOOOoo Chappie 16!! I can't believe I made it this far! And speacial thanks to MitsukoHime for helping find the translations to the songs on this pages. Well nothing much to say (sorry!) But I think this chapter is a bit WAFFY.)  
  
Chappie 16: Dance with me  
  
Clef cut in the dance, his eyes cold and silent fury in it. He asked again coldly." May I cut in?"  
  
The man only nodded dumbly and moved aside and to find another dance partner.  
  
Clef sighed, and looked at Umi. "You look beautiful tonight, Umi." Clef pulled the blushing Umi in a dance.  
  
(A/N: This is one of Li's songs from Card Captor Sakura. I really think that it fits the story and mood.^_^)  
  
Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora masasugu miagete  
  
Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku  
  
[ This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky. The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills.]  
  
Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau  
  
[My usually serious face watched you from far away. What has happened to my pride?]  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigina aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo  
  
[That girl I just can't ignore, that mysterious girl I'll just watch quietly from here. It seems that something big waits around the corner.]  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yo kan Yume de mita you na munasawagi Yokan dekinai mainchi massugu mitsumete Aitsu ni makenai yo  
  
[That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling. My heart beats like in a dream, It seems that everyday it gets stronger. I won't be beaten by her.]  
  
Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda  
  
[I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly. With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands.]  
  
Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee namnka nai n' da kara Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu  
  
[When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why. Fly over the asphalt and hurry home.]  
  
(A/N: I hate spell check at times like this!!! ARGGHHH!! I'm not going to do the rest of the song! Sorry! It's really tiring to keep flipping from Anime Lyrics to Microsoft word!!! (I'm going nuts!!!!)  
  
Their faces had started to inch closer until, someone conveniently decided to interrupt.  
  
Ferio grinned innocently and caught the heavy blush on Umi's face and rather irritated look in Clef's eyes even though he was smiling. Catching a nudge from Umi to Clef he only smiled innocently and asked,  
  
"So how is the dance so far?" He pretended not to notice the I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU stares on their faces.  
  
Back in Cephiro..  
  
Sutake whined.  
  
"PPPPLLLEEEAASSSEEEE??????" he asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Yuki sighed. This was going to get her nowhere. And she would never win against those puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, since you're SOOO bored, I'll go with you to explore my father's office."  
  
Sutake glomped her and said,  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" (A/N: (gags) The same exact thing happened with me and my friend.(I was Sutake thought.)  
  
"Can't. breathe. get... offfaaa... me!!" Yuki gasped. Sutake only grinned sheepishly.  
  
Tiptoeing down the hall, and making sure to stay quiet around Caldina and LaFarga's room and Yuhi's. They sneaked down the hall and stopped when they heard footsteps and found Yuhi carrying a sleeping Suji to his room. Quickly casting a spell that blended them in with the suits of armor, they held their breaths as Yuhi passed.  
  
Yuhi turned. He sensed something, but it was so small. He decided to ignore it. It probably was a rat.  
  
They saw Yuhi turned and tired to hide their life forces by pushing it down until it probably felt like an ant. They let out small sighs of relief as he went on down the hall. Continuing their expeditions, they tiptoed down the hall.  
  
After numerous of close encounters with the palace servants, they made it to Clef's study. Shaking slightly, both of them walked inside.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: (12/02) OMG!!!! 41 reviews!!!!!! You guys are too nice.( sniff) Anyway, I promised my friend that I would post this chapter by Monday or she would get VERY SCARY.. (hehe) So here I am being evil and leaving you guys at a cliffhanger!!!^_^ (avoids watermelons from the audience) I also apologize to the readers because I used to update everyday, but now, my schdule's packed with homework and everything. I hope to have chapter 17 out by next week or Friday (if I'm lucky) Soo JA ne! Laterz~ Yume-damo-shirinai 


	17. Interlude:Prelude to Chappie 16

A/N: Hi everyone! I thought that the chapter I posted up yesturday was too short so here's a little prelude to the chapter. I hope ya like it!^_^ I just Love Smile.dk!!  
  
Interlude(Prelude to Dance with me)  
  
Umi's partner had gone to get drinks and she was bored. Will he ask me? She thought looking at Clef. Then dancing all alone came on and she got up to dance alone to the beat.  
  
(This song belongs to smile.dk!!! Not me!!)  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
No more ringing on my phone  
  
No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
  
Maybe you don't love me anymore  
  
Foolish me thinking we would last forever  
  
*Dancing all alone singing dam di do.  
  
Listening to the music from the radio  
  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna skip a part.this is getting long.) Clef watched Umi sit down as he excused himself saying he had to use the restroom. He started towards Umi's direction. 'But what if she still was mad at him?' He thought. Never mind. Better off just watching' He thought as he watched his angel get up and dance.  
  
No more flowers at my door  
  
No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
  
The wind blows colder than before  
  
Foolish me dreaming that you're holding me tight  
  
*Repeat  
  
*Repeat(x2)  
  
Umi's dance partner came back and Clef made up his mind.  
  
A/N: And all you pplz know what happen next right?^_^ Anyway, Kee!! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!! It's not fair.you can't go on ff.net!! Okay=^^= calm down.. hopefully chappie 17 will be out by Friday. Dunno? Anyway I feel so tired now and I have PE tomorrow. Laterz.  
  
Yume-damo-Shirinai 


	18. Chappie 17: Age to 15 years

A/N: Hi! I know I haven't written in a while, but I've just gotten a new fanfic out.(A?N: Sorry MKR fans! It's CCS.) I've been really obsessed lately. Also, working on the other fic and reading for new ideas and working have really drained my time so I'm very sorry. #2 Progress Reports are coming out soon and I have a er. not very satisfactory grade in Math.(It's a C) SO I will be working on school more and I'll probably update like in maybe every week or two.  
  
Anyways, I've been too whiny lately. (sigh.) So let's get in with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, CLAMP does, not me! So don't sue. (I wish I owned CCS and MKR though. Life really sucks though..  
  
Chappie 17: A Mistake's Consequences  
  
Yuki walked inside and breathed a sigh a relief. There weren't and guard- spells here. She walked towards Sutake and looked at the book on the table. It looked like, crazy spells for matchmaking and someone had been reading it, judging by the way the binding had been pressed. Tapping Sutake's shoulder, she asked him,  
  
"Have you been reading that book??" Sutake shook his head and smirked.  
  
"Probably Yuhi has been reading it to gain the attention of that maid, Ayami." He smirked again , "He's head over heels for her, and she likes him too, but he doesn't notice.  
  
Yuki paid no attention, because she was reading the book, and when she looked up, Sutake wasn't there. In his place was a young man of about 15, with silver-blue hair and wearing pajamas that were WAY too small for him.(A/N: I'm not going to make his clothes rip off. Bad thoughts..) She caught herself staring as she Felt him turn towards her. She immediately turned away then noticing something. Hadn't her pajamas been too long for her before? And why did the floor suddenly look further away from her than usual?  
  
Sutake held his breath. Sitting in front of him was a girl- wait, young woman. God, she was beautiful with her silver-lavender hair cascading over her shoulders and her innocent face wrinkled slightly in concentration. Her pajamas looked too small and showed the smooth curve of her breasts. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he caught her staring at him.  
  
Sutake decided to break the tense silence.  
  
"Umm.. Yuki? What's wrong? You're staring at me like I sprouted antennas or something."  
  
Yuki's mind screamed' Yeah! Something's wrong! There's a bishounen standing in front of me, and I can't take my eyes off him!!!' But instead, her mouth said:  
  
"Sutake, look at yourself in that mirror." She said pointing off to his right where there was a bronzed mirror that was shining in the moonlight. He looked at himself, no someone else in the mirror.  
  
"That isn't me." He said, not believing his eyes. Heck, Sutake walked over to the mirror and banged on it, making sure that it wasn't' broken or something.  
  
Yuki sweatdropped.  
  
She sighed then said," Look at this" She pointed to the book she ahd been looking at and something on the page caught his eye.  
  
Aging Spell  
  
All you need to do it have the person read it with the person you are trying to set him/her up with at least 3 feet within her/him.  
  
This process is also IRREVERSIBLE. So proceed with caution on doing this. The spell will make them either age to 15 or go back to being 15.  
  
Sutake's jaw dropped. Yuki sighed. They were in a deep, deep hole.  
  
Behind them inside the curtains, two unnoticed figures giggled softly.  
  
Yuhi smiled evily. This was payback for saying that he liked Ayami in front of Caldina.  
  
Suji shifted next to him. And said, "nee-chan? You're evil."  
  
Yuhi only grinned.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Clef took Umi's hand and lead her out to the balcony. Letting go of her hand, he picked a single red rose and put it in her hair, making sure there were no thorns.  
  
Umi blushed slightly and nearly fainted when he put his arms around her face and nipped lightly at her neck.  
  
" I want to tell you something."  
  
Behind them, about 20 feet away, Ferio grinned.  
  
"it's finally over."  
  
Back to Cephiro.  
  
Yuki and Sutake sent a maid to say they were sick and too tired to get out of bed.(A/N: cough cough) Yuhi and Suji only exchanged sly glances while everyone else looked bewildered.  
  
Maybe it was a bad case of the flu. Who knows?  
  
Yuki looked around her room.There had to be something her mother left. I guess I'll just have to settle for capris and a white blouse. Damn. hormones I worry about my nails too much now.  
  
She blushed a bright red when she found her thought shifting to a certain someone. Sutake was having to same problem. Sutake cursed for the millionth time today. Everythign in his wardrobe was either too small or too tight.  
  
He pounded the wall in frustration and tried not to thinj about a certain girl..  
  
A/N: OooOOoo! What does Clef want to say to Umi?!!? Will Yuki and Sutake EVER find clothes?? Will they EVER find out whpo played matchmaker?? Argghh!!! Too tired now gonna sleep...  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai 


	19. Chappie 18 : A twinkling star I know it'...

A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile. I'm really sorry leaving you guys at a cliffhanger and not updating for awhile but, my grades at school are a little ER. under satisfactory due to slacking off and missing hw. So now, I've been working my butt off to make up the grades. I apologize for the wait. So let me smack myself for a few more times before starting. Oww. okay on with the chappie. This might the last one too.  
  
Chappie 18?: A Talk  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own MRK BLAH BLAH!! I wish I did though..  
  
Up on the balcony, Clef held Umi's waist as they both watched the sky.  
  
"Umi I.."  
  
Umi turned to face him. she smiled hopefully.  
  
CRRRAAASSHH!!!!  
  
The second time they were interrupted today. Hikaru and Lantis fell down from the tree about 20 feet away from them. Hikaru turned timidly and put on a bubbly smile as two very angry people turned towards them.  
  
". . ."  
  
Now you can see Hikaru and Lantis with several bruises with Ferio and Fuu.  
  
Ferio sighed, "I told you not to spy on them." Fuu dug out some bandages and pinched Hikaru's cheek. "Poor thing."  
  
Clef coughed and began again,  
  
" Umi.. I am really sorry for everything that happened between us, all of our misunderstandings, and our bitter quarrels."  
  
Umi touched his face softly. "I never meant to hide Yuki from you all those years."  
  
Sitting down on the rail, and cuddling up, Umi asked "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Back at Cephiro..  
  
20 minutes late for breakfast, trying to get used to a taller body, and raging hormones didn't lighten Sutake and Yuki's moods at all.  
  
Both of the were grumpy, WAY too tired and in need of new clothes.  
  
Yuki was wearing a dark blue dress that was slightly too large for her( she had rolled up the sleeves maybe 3 times..) and Sutake was no where to be found.  
  
Outside on the courtyard.  
  
Sutake slid a sword back in it's sheath as a tree fell down behind him.( A/N: Think of Swartz Bruder) If training would keep his mind of a girl, then heck, he would do it until he collapsed.  
  
A few hours later, one busted up Sutake swung at the wooden post. Until a gentle arm went on him holding it down.  
  
Bokura ha sonna no ni mo ooku no koto nado Nozondari ha shite inai yo zutto ( We're not wishing for all that much.)  
  
He looked into Yuki's soft lavender eyes and found the ground awfully interesting to look at.  
  
Haiiro no biru no kage ni kakureta Jitto shiteru mono ha nan daroutte Me mo kosuri nagara mo nozoki kondanda Jibun dattari ano ko ya kimi datta ( Hidden in the shadows of a grey building, I said," Who's that waiting patiently?" I saw it while rubbing my eyes It was me, you and that kid)  
  
"You should go beat up yourself like that you know. Even if you're not used to the body." Yuki said softly.  
  
Kodoku de nani mo mienaku natta n janai Mou nani mo mitaku nakatta n da ( It's not that I couldn't see anything in my solitude. It's that I didn't want to)  
  
Sutake turned away, "Why should you care?!!!? It's MY body and I'll do what I want to do with it!" The look on Yuki's face made his immediately regret his words.  
  
Bokura ha kitto shiawase ni naru tame ni Umarete kita n datte Omou hi ga atte mo ii n da yo ne Hora mimi wo sumaseba kikoete kuru Uchi ni himete inori ni nita sakebi ga (It's okay sometimes to think we were born to be happy. If you listen carefully you can hear it The shout-like prayer hidden inside.)  
  
"Stupid. Baka. Dumbass. Now look what you've done."  
  
A discreet figure watched in the shadows and shook it's head.  
  
"Maybe the spell was all a mistake."  
  
Down at Earth..  
  
Ferio and the group watched as Hikaru whispered excitedly," He's gonna propose right??" Ferio grinned .  
  
"He'd better or I'll give HIM a lecture HE won't forget."  
  
Clef kneeled down and took Umi's hand, and Dug out something from his pocket. A stunning Sapphire ring shone brightly as he opened the box.  
  
He said softly," Reminds me of you.."  
  
The ring shone like a twinkling star in the night; it was a sapphire surrounded by a laurel of ivy with bits of emerald in it.  
  
Clef the looked into Umi's eyes with the most intense look she had ever seen from him and he said,  
  
"Umi, will you marry me?"  
  
Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru, and (A/N: Even Lantis) held their breaths.. This was the final moment.  
  
Fastforward to Cephiro.  
  
Looking around in Clef's study, Yuki wiped her red eyes and stared into the mirror.  
  
She could see herself as a 7-year-old as one happy family ;a complete one.  
  
Turning away for a moment, she looked out the window and sighed.  
  
She looked again, and she saw all the new people she met in Cephiro. Grinning sadly she stared harder and saw the face of someone she wanted to see least right now.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Climbing up onto the windowsill, bring her knees to her chest and staring out at the countryside, she looked up at the stars twinkling and saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish."  
  
Unknown to her, Sutake was sitting on one of the highest branches of a tree one knees drawn up to his chest with a arms laid across it; and the other leg hanging freely.  
  
The same shooting star that Yuki saw streaked across the sky. Smiling sadly, he whispered,  
  
"I wish."  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!! I 've left everyone at a cliffhanger. AGAIn!! ( hides from shooting steak knives) okay okay. I know.. ur all mad at me for not updating. I'm really sorry.  
  
After reading Marmalade Boy, I admit, I was going to end the fic with this chapter , but what would I do with Yuki and Sutake? Browsing around fanfiction, a inspiration came and a idea popped into my head. I didn't know that I had a writer's block for this fic..  
  
I hope to update maybe next week or the week after until then, ja ne! -Yume-damo-shirinai  
  
P.S . I just love the song. It's from Ayumi Hamasaki. Trnaslations are courtesy of x71-fantasy-ayumi-home. I thank you guys soo much. 


	20. Chappie 19: I wish

A/N: I'm soo sorry every1!!My computer was done for like Dec.- Jan and I couldn't go online unless it was at school. I want to thank everyone for waiting during my LOOOONNNGG hiatus. (sniff) you guys are so supportive!! It's around 12 AM right now so I might get a bit. weird but put stay with me until the end . Arigato.  
  
Also, I got banned for a whole month (hehe no details -_-)  
  
Chappie 19: I wish for...  
  
I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tired to be like you And I got swept away.  
  
Yuki looked you at the midnight blue sky, it twinkle and shone. " I wish.. For someone who cares.." And she could think of a specific individual. She closed her eyes and sighed. A drop of water fell.  
  
Drop. Drop. Drop..  
  
Sutake leaned against the tree. He could see her smile right now, hear her laugh, and see her twinkling eyes. But weren't they strangers? Since the whole incident, he really felt like he didn't know her anymore. He didn't even know himself. Life was too damn complicated.  
  
I didn't know that You were so cold and You needed someone to take you away  
  
So I took your hand and We figured out that When times comes I'll take you away..  
  
Clef smiled down at Umi watching her relaxed expression, and her peaceful breathing. This would be life wouldn't it?  
  
Clef walked down the stairs and picked up the mail on the couch randomly selecting one, he opened it and swore.  
  
"Shit."  
  
If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted is somebody who cares.  
  
He was going on a damn business trip to America.  
  
Down at Cephiro..  
  
Sutake was gonna KILL Yuhi. He had just came back from sitting outside when Yuhi asked him.  
  
"So. Did you see some action?"  
  
A punch on the face was his answer.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a no."  
  
The door slammed behind him.  
  
The next morning was even worse for Sutake and Yuki. During breakfast, Caldina announced that someone would be joining them tomorrow. Sutake's worst nightmare, Kaoru, A magician's apprentice. The other thing was, she was obsessed with Sutake.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE BEGGED TO COME?!?!? ONE, I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN HER. TWO, SHE WILL DRIVE ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU ALL NUTS?!?!?"  
  
Yuhi sighed. "Kids these days."  
  
Yuhi sighed as he rode around the fields. HE knew this would be a big wager, a big risk. It could even ruin Yuki's and Sutake's fragile relationship. He grinned to himself, thinking this better work.  
  
The next day.  
  
(On the phone)  
  
Clef: Um.. Hi! Can I please speak to Mr. Hikuro? Tell him that Clef is looking for him.  
  
(Ferio/Mr.Hikuro): (business tone) Good morning, how may I help you?  
  
Clef: Sir, about the letter I received in the mail yesterday morning, are you sure you sent it to the right recipient? Because the f REALLY looks like a d! You may have been trying to contact Clad on Sector 9.  
  
(Ferio/Mr.Hikuro): Mr. Clef sir, you are the only available employee right now for negotiation deals with Annex (A/N: a fellow accounting company, (made up). So in about two days, you will be going down to New York City and talking with other business dealers.  
  
Clef: (A/N: He's really pissed off right now) Are you out of your FREAKING mind?!?! NEW YORK CITY!!!!!??  
  
Ferio/Mr.Hikuro: No we are not so you will be accompanied by translator Kanoe (A/N: um. x/1999?) and you will probably be done in two weeks.  
  
Two weeks. Those words sunk in Clef's mind.  
  
Ferio/Mr. Hikuro:Hello? Mr.Clef?  
  
Clef: (dial tone)  
  
Two weeks..  
Down in Cephrio.  
  
Yuki sulked around. Everyone had just announced there would be a masquerade ball the coming Sunday.(A/N: about. 3 days away) Yuki sighed. She bet that Yuki was behind this.  
  
All she wanted was to avoid him. Every time she saw him, she would get a small pain in her chest, her heart beating wildily, and heat flooding up her face.  
  
She couldn't explain these feelings. The unknown sensations flooding her mind. And she was confused.  
  
"Arghh. I hate being grown up! It's too confusing."  
  
"SUTAAAKKKKEEEEE-CHAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A little warning signal popped up in Sutake's mind. Run.  
  
"oof!"  
  
Too late.  
  
A small, light-haired girl dressed in violent robes too long for her was hanging on to his arm.  
  
'oh no. not teatime again.' Sutake thought.  
  
You could hear screams and shirks down at the hall about teatime and dollies.  
  
Yuhi looked up at the celling smiling innocently. (A/N: isn't it ovious who's the matchmaker around here?)  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
A/N: FINNNAAALLLYYYY!!!! I finshed the chappie after being banned for a whole month ( kisses computer) I'm so sorry! I read all your reviews when I managed to sneak on a t school and I'd like to thank all of you for not giving up on me. (sniff) it means soo much! I'm sorry to say that I'll be updating quite slowly now due to the fact that I'm flunking spanish and that I'm being closely watched while on the computer.. (how mean!) also thanks for all your suggestions! Wait. does anyone know any good Yami no Matsuei fanfics?  
  
Just kidding. Ja ne! - Yume-damo-shirinai 


	21. Chappie 20:Disappearing

A/N: Damn! I'm finally back everyone after one heck of a long hiatus. Now for everyone who managed to review and still check regularly to see if I've updated or not, I really appreciate it. At one point I was thinking of giving up on the fic because of a really bad writer's block (I totally forgot what the next chapter was supposed to be about) thank you. Anyway, let's get past the mushy stuff and get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth. If I did, I'd be rich.  
  
Chapter 20: Disappearing  
  
Looking out the window, Clef sighed. New York was the least on Clef's mind right now. Sure Umi would probably kill him for booking a ticket (And paying with HER credit card) and leaving in the middle of the night without notice. His kinda felt guilty but he had bigger problems to worry about. He was disappearing. Slowly ceasing to exist.  
  
Sure he could still have magic in this world but, soon as it ran out, he would disappear. He had found out the night before leaving on the trip.  
  
[Flashback]  
One day ago.  
  
Umi was working a late shift so he had a whole house to himself. And it was scary. 2 and a half years missed out on his daughter's life. and it was painful. But the past is past and he had to move on from that mistake.  
  
Grabbing a warm, long brown trenchcoat and keys, he opened the door and walked out in the direction of the park. He needed to think.  
  
Sitting down at a bench watching a beautiful fountain with a giant rolling ball in the center, he coughed and sighed.  
  
Would he ever go back home to Cephiro? How was everyone doing back there? The stabbing pain in his heart made him gasp. He looked at his hand and opened his mouth slightly from shock.  
  
It was transparent. He could see right through it.  
  
Alarmed he nearly stumbled as he got up but, closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure they weren't deceiving him. They weren't.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
' Face it Clef' He thought. 'There's no use denying it.' He was slowly disappearing. He body was slowly being drained from trying to maintain a dual existence in two different worlds. He had to find a way back to Cephiro. Before he ran out of time.  
  
Back down in Cephiro.  
  
" Please-get-off-my-chest!!" Sutake wheezed. Kaoru was sitting on him. And he needed to use the bathroom.  
  
" Nope nope. Not till ya kiss me!!" She said grinning innocently. " On DA Lips!!!"  
  
Thank goodness Suji's( Ferio and Fuu's youngest daughter) great timing. He was saved!!! Of to the bathroom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The masquerade ball was only 1 day away and he still hadn't asked anyone to the dance. 'Ugh.' he thought bitterly. 'If only things were. how they used to be.' Yuki's parent's wouldn't be at each other and no of this would've happened.'  
  
Yuhi came over to him and sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
"Yo. Something wrong? You look like death walked over you." Smirking, he whispered, "Having trouble finding a date? You better hurry or all the good ones will be taken and you'll have to deal with nosy mothers trying to marry off their daughters."  
  
Chuckling, he noticed Sutake wasn't smiling at all. " Hey. what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Too much thinking isn't good for you! It hurts you brain."  
  
" Nothing." Sutake said getting up. " I need to spar."  
  
Yuhi winced. There were gonna be lots of poor warriors in the infirmary tonight.  
  
A figure dressed in a cloak of black jumped down from the top of the wall. Laughing softly, she sprinted down towards the marketplace and revealed her face. Yuki was out on a midnight stroll.  
  
Down at Earth.  
  
" WHAT?!!?!?!? YOU SENT HIM TO NEW YORK WITHOUT TELLING ME?!!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!!?!" Umi yelled through the phone.  
  
Ferio (Mr. Hikuro) winced. Geez Umi could really overeact sometimes. It was only a business trip. Halfway around the world that is.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE------ WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BOSS!!!! YOU'LL BE SEEING STARS FOR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ferio gulped maybe it was time to hang up.. He could hear her yelling on the phone 3 feet away.  
  
(Dial tone.)  
  
Umi slammed the phone on the receiver. And he took HER credit card to pay for the 1,000-dollar flight. ARRGHHH!!!  
  
Sitting down huffing and puffing, Umi cleched her hand on her heart. She was really worried. it wasn't like him to just disappear like that. Or maybe he thought that she was right for him; always being bossy and argumentative, unwilling to change. It's time she forgot what happened before. She picked up her cordless phone and dialed a number.  
  
" Mr. Hikuro? Get me a ticket to New York. I'll be off for a week."  
  
Down at Cephiro.  
  
Being cooped up in the castle was too much for Yuki. Constant gossip among the maids about the dresses they would be wearing was annoying. With Caldina popping up from nowhere half the time and guards everywhere, it was too much. No time alone. no time to be herself.  
  
It was great to be free from everything after a while. Having to live up to her father and mother's reputations was too much. Lost in thought, she didn't relized she bumped into someone.  
  
"Ouch!" She looked up.  
  
A/N: hehee!! I'll leave it there for now! I'll probably end this in about 5-7 more chappies so expect to see anther update in about two weeks! Yayyy!! No more Writer's block!! Ja Ne~~!! 


	22. Chappie 21: Takeoffs and Landings

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back up and updating! Whew, I thought that I was going to have another writer's block but lucky for me I found some inspiration. While I was browsing through CDs, I was listening to the Ataris and heard 1 song that really fit where this story is headed right now. So I'll stop blabbing and get on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth because if I did I wouldn't be writing this. (Sighhhhhhh..) I also don't own the song Takeoffs and Landings from the Ataris. (Bangs wall) Whyyyy?!?!!?!?  
  
Chappie 21 : Takeoffs and Landings  
  
Umi sat in her chair sighing. How long had they been stuck on Earth now? About 5 months she bet. Umi was amazed at the rate that Clef adapted to everything and learned everything so fast. 'A new world, new people new customs.. It must be really hard for him.' Umi thought. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him. She ducked down, pulled her carry-on bag from under the chair in front of her and took out a CD player. Turning it on and pumping up the volume, she pushed a button and her chair fell back. All she wanted to do was drift into the realm of dreams.  
  
On this coldest of January nights, we'll drive out past the runway And watch the planes go flying by.  
  
Clef looked out the window. Only 45 minutes left until they arrived in New York. Although it was about 4 AM, Clef could see all the bright lights shining in the night and blinking. It really was a beautiful sight. Something you couldn't see everyday. His thoughts drifted to Umi and Yuki. 'I hope Yuki's okay. Umi I hope I'll see you after this. I don't know how much longer I can last in this world.' The sharp pang flooded his senses again. Leaning back, he breathed in and fell asleep.  
  
The runway lights are the deepest blue like the colors of your eyes  
  
So close them tight and kiss me one last time.  
  
If you could go anywhere right now, where would you go??? And would you miss me when you get there? There's no place that I would rather be.  
  
Sutake sighed. The place was too much like a prison. Especially with the masquerade dance coming up. Everywhere he went, there were girls gossiping and giggling whenever they looked at him. It was scary. Looking around for signs of guards or onlookers, he found none and jumped off the wall; his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Yuki looked up at the man she had just bumped into. He was drunk. His mouth reeked of liquor and his eyes looked strangely glossy. He was a middle-aged man with an ugly face that reminded you of a hag. Yuki winced and tried backing away, but the man grabbed her hand.  
  
" Such a preetttyyy face shhoullddnn't goo to wasste. Howww bout aa kkiss?"  
  
Yuki was left with a choice, she either listen to him or punch him. Even though it would attract attention to her, she chose the latter.  
  
She punched him but she overestimated herself. He wasn't even fazed.  
  
" A feisty one eh? You should geett taaught a l-lesson wrench." He raised his hand. Yuki closed her eyes and waited for the anticipated blow. She never felt it.  
  
There was someone standing in front of her, but she couldn't quite make out the person's face because a hood covered it.  
  
" Are you okay?" The voice sounded familiar.  
  
" Yeah. Uh thanks. Mr.-"  
  
" Shimura." The stranger said and disappeared.  
  
The voice was familiar. but who was it? Shimura. that person definitely wasn't who they said they were. But Yuki stared down the street he had disappeared into. She just fell in love with his voice.  
  
Please don't let me go falling from the sky. This fasten seat belt sign just needs to go out If only you could be, right here by my side. Home wouldn't seem so far from here.  
  
Making sure he was out of sight, Sutake lowered his hood. ' Why the hell did I say Shimura?' He touched his burning face. He was sure it was tomato red right now.  
  
Ferio paced back and forth in his office. He knew he had forgotten something when he trapped Umi and Clef at earth. But what? What was it??  
  
" Damn. I hope this mistake of mine won't kill one of you."  
  
His eyes opened wide at the realization at what he just said. " Six months" he muttered before dialing a number. ' Umi better pick up her phone.' Six months. why hadn't he realized it!?!  
  
Ferio slammed his hand onto his desk. Cradling his head on his hand, he dialed a number.  
  
" Oh Mr. Finn? I've changed my mind. I'm coming to the meeting with my underling. Get me a plane to New York right now." He said with a deadly serious tone.  
  
Time was running out. He had to go fast. Scribbling a note down and hastily signing it, he grabbed a suitcase and ran out the door.  
  
Passports, customs, carry-on, Remember to shut off all of your electronic devices. Fell asleep on Tuesday. woke up Monday afternoon. I slept right through your International Date Line.  
  
Tapping his fingers against the hard marble, Sutake sipped a cup of hot tea. 2 more days until the ball. And he knew just who to ask. All he needed was an answer.  
  
Yuki stumbled into her room breathing hard. Climbing the castle walls in heels was murder. She couldn't get the masked stranger's voice of her mind. It was strangely comforting almost like Sutake's . comforting.  
  
" But no matter how much I need Sutake, I don't know if he needs me. That's what scares me the most. Unrequited love." Yuki whispered.  
  
Down at Earth.  
  
"Flight 206 now landing. Please take all your possessions and belonging with you and have a nice trip. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you."  
  
Clef stepped off the platform and breathed in. Then out. New York was a big place. He walked down the path leading to the check outs and disappeared into the background with the other passengers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
" 3 hours until we reach our destination. New York. Please relax and enjoy the rest of your flight." Umi growled. How many times had she heard that in the last 8( I'm not sure how long it is to fly from Japan to New York) hours?!? A headache was coming and Clef was gonna pay when she found him.  
  
A/N: End of chappie 21! Now let's see.. Should I make clef run into umi or should I make her look for him? R & Rs are appreciated and please let me known what you want to happen next! Umm.. I better go to sleep! ^-^ 


	23. Chapter22: Running from You

A/N: hey people… it's been quite a while since I last updated. Ehehehehe….. Anyways, I got a few reviews saying that I should update soon. So I'll try to finish this story before slacking off.^-^ So, now I'm going to stop my blabbering and type already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth…wish I did though.

Chappie 23: Running after you

Sutake looked at himself. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants with a black overcoat in his hands. He really didn't know how humans on earth dressed but he wanted to impress Yuki. Studying himself in the mirror, the door opened and Yuhi stuck his head in.

Grinning, he asked," Boy, you're getting quite vain aren't you Sutake?" He ducked as a glass vase came flying at him. Before closing the door, Yuhi said," Everyone's waiting for you… so don't ditch okay? You're the example for all the people…don't let everyone down."

Sutake took one more look at himself in the mirror and then mumbled," I know that already, and I'm not getting vain…." He grabbed a slivery blue mask and black robe before leaving the room.

On the other side of the castle 20 minutes before the masquerade ball…

Yuki stood in front her dresser, contemplating whether to go or not. She could always say she wasn't feeling well and just sneak out, but risk having Yuhi and the others constantly tease her about avoiding her 'loverboy'. Or she could go and get rid of the nagging voice in her head that said, "You know you want to go…." but risk gossip with the millions of mother's trying to set up their daughters with Sutake. She rubbed her head… it was starting to hurt. 

In a strange way, Yuki was scared that he wouldn't like her, or just see her as nothing but a friend he had met not too long ago. Also, there was the fact that they had skipped a few years of their childhood, being forced into adolescence before their time. Knowing how back at Earth, the older boys and girls acted, she wondered if she was just infuriated with Sutake or was this for real? That she actually felt something other than, "Man, he's good looking!" A one sided love…. It was what she was scared of the most.

Whatever it was, it was too much to take in all at once, she needed time to think, something to make sure… Checking her appearance once more, she made her decision and opened the door, closing it softly behind her.

Sutake stood at the top of the stairway to the ballroom, not wearing his mask so the people could recognize him. Behind him were Ascot, Gardina, Lafarge , and Yuhi, also dressed accordingly. He took a look at the audience, the people that were here dressed splendidly, in vibrant masks and costumes of all kinds. Animals, spirits and all sorts of strange and mythical creatures. Clearing his throat he started,

" I want to thank everyone who came today to the masquerade ball, we are here to wish my parents and the other former magic Knights a safe journey, wherever they are now. So again, I thank you all and let the ball begin!"

He nearly stumbled as Yuhi clapped him on the back, Saying, " That was a nice one, little boss. Hope you don't start acting like Ferio too soon or you'll have gray hair.!" He laughed and went off, disappearing into the crowd.

Sutake looked around him, there was no one that he could recognize and he couldn't stay in one place, unless he wanted hordes of mothers coming at him trying to set him up with someone. He tried walking around like an bystander, his eyes flickering over every inch of the ballroom, over every little corner and curve, looking for Yuki. Too bad it had to be a masquerade ball. As elusive as she was, this little setback would only make it harder. If he was to find her anytime soon, he'd better start now. And the first place he was heading to ended up being of all places, the refreshment table.

He took a cookie as he passed by, well as he was here, might as well snack too. He turned around suddenly and bumped into someone behind him. Blushing under his mask and stammering, "I'm sorry!" and he looked into the person's face and gasped.

Back down at Earth….

Clef was sitting at the meeting table with the other employees, hearing them discuss various thing in English such as bills, marketing rights, paychecks… How interesting that he had only been here a few hours and he already had begun to puck up English and use it quite well. 'I guess…' he thought,' Being the Master mage does give you some benefits…'

A sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he nearly collapsed. The man who had been working with him, Mr. Uemasu, asked, " Are you okay, Mr. Clef, sir?" 

Clef struggled to keep his pain hidden under a fake smile of reassurance. It was the magic thing again… he was running low and he could feel one of his hands burning with pain. He took a quick look at it and it was almost transparent. He stifled a gasp and turned to Mr. Uemasu and stammered," It's no big deal.. I'm just not feeling too well, would Mr. Oikage mind if I took off a little early to get some rest? "

My. Uemasu rubbed his bald head, sighed then said, " You really should go back to your hotel room, because you seriously look rather pale. I'll take over your work today. It shouldn't be too hard anyway."

Clef bowed and murmured his thanks and walked towards the door. 

"Mr. Clef! I forgot to tell you something!"

He turned around and asked, "What?"

" Mr. Ferio called and said that he was coming to join us here, something about too much that you couldn't handle by yourself or something like that."

  
Clef said his thanks again bowed and went out the front door and into the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator. Another wave of dizziness hit him and he struggled to keep his mind from going into unconsciousness. The sound for the elevator rang as the doors opened for him to walk in. He bumped into someone and without looking and said ,"Sorry…"

His eyes widened and he turned around. It was someone quite familiar to him, the person he would love to see the least right now… a woman with long blue hair pulled back, lively blue eyes and mouth set into a frown…. He grinned lopsidedly and said,

" Oh… hi Umi."

Umi looked rather angry and yelled out, " HI?!?!?!!? THAT"S ALL I GET FOR CHASING YOU HERE ALL THE WAY TO NEW YORK?!?!?!!? HI?!?!?" People were starting to stick their heads through the doors now, wondering what on Earth could be all the commotion coming from. Clef wisely pulled Umi into the elevator before the door shut and silenced her with a kiss as soon as they got in.

It was a chaste, sweet kiss and Umi looked slightly disappointed as Clef pulled away 

" You were saying?…." 

Umi pulled his nice dress shirt to get him closer to her and she sobbed… " I was so worried!… I didn't know where you were, why you suddenly just got up and left like that without telling me anything… I thought that something bad could've happened to you here, since you don't know Earth that well…" She stopped herself for a moment to look up into his eyes and feel his face, as if making sure he were still there in front of her. 

" I didn't want to lose you again, not after all we've been through, with Yuki and the others, not after all the misunderstandings that we had. " She straightened herself up, and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

" I can't believe you made me worry so much about you! You could've at least called… Stupid." 

Clef was about to answer when another wave of dizziness hit him and this time, he slowly felt his mind fading into the darkness as Umi called his name, again and again… and he heard no more afterwards. 

The next day…..

Clef woke up in bed, feeling worse than he had felt yesterday. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked like that too. Running a hand through his hair he looked around, and found that this was his hotel room. Groaning he forced one leg out of bed, then the other. He took a look at himself and relieved to find that his body was not transparent anywhere. He looked over at the nightstand, and found a hastily written note.

****

Gone out to get some food for you and catch up on the word you're missing right now. Stay in bed and don't get out. We'll have a nice long chat when I get back from work, okay? I should be back around 6. If you're hungry, I left some chow mein out on the table near the window.

Umi

Clef grinned, he was definitely going to get chewed out when she came back. He was lucky that yesterday, she hadn't got mad at him at all, especially when he kissed her to silence her. Well, he had a whole day to kill until 6 anyway and he check the clock. It read 2:54PM. Clef stared at it for a little amazed that he had actually slept in so long. It was going to be a long day for him… He check his magic reserves. He had enough to last for a few more days here on Earth. Enough to get him where he needed to, and enough to look healthy enough for Umi not to worry about him.

He dressed, washed up and opened the door to find Ferio staring at him. He had a worried expression on his face, and looked like he hadn't slept at all. He grabbed Clef' arm and looked at it, then said,

"Clef…. I need to tell you something."

'Does he know?' Clef wondered.

A/N: okay! Not much really happened in this chapter but, hopefully the action will perk up as we see if the person who bumped into Sutake was Yuki and what Ferio has to do to get Clef back to Cephiro. Um….. Let's see! The usual please R&R( or at least read ) and Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed during my LONG absence. I really, really, appreciate it. Oh, and just for something to think about… should the next chapter be all about Hikaru and Lantis? I don't want to forget about them….

Ja mata!


End file.
